The Best Christmas Ever in the Underground
by Kathayley37
Summary: Baby and her gang have never celebrated Christmas, so Aaron tried to introduce it so they can get into the spirit. However it might not be so merry since Ennard's shadow looms over them and the dark twist in this tale starts with a mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **20th OF DECEMBER, FIVE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS**

* * *

All families are perfect around this time of year.

The heroes we know are celebrating the most loved holiday of all.

Michael (Mike) Schmidt was sitting at home, drinking hot cocoa and watching the snow fall outside the window. It was going to be the perfect white Christmas his wife wanted. Rebecca Schmidt then came into the room leaving the kitchen with a heavenly smell following her, she then placed down a plate full of Christmas cookies all shaped like trees and bells that had been iced in various colours like red, white, yellow and green. Rebecca then went to grab Sarah from her play area, she giggled as her mother lifted her and took her to the couch, where Mike pulled them both in for a good hug, which was warm and full of love.

Jeremy Fitzgeneral was having his first Christmas with his girlfriend, Marisa who had finally convinced him to spend Christmas with her. Marisa was in the kitchen doing early preparations for the Christmas dinner she had planned for herself, Jeremy, his parents and her older sister. Jeremy helped as she prepared a pudding with her own homemade custard. She smiled as he helped, then she lightly smacked him when he dipped his fingers in to taste her custard. Then she smiled again when he said how good it was.

Fritz had his Christmas with his father, who were both food critics, so as they both watched TV specials about how to make the perfect turkey, Fritz's father criticised the hosts for doing the incorrect methods in his opinion. Then Fritz offered his father eggnog to calm his nerves, he then was taken off guard when his dad began to chug it down like there was no tomorrow. Then they both shared a laugh as per the usual.

Freddy Fazbear had the tree set up and had the lights glowing in the night, everyone else applauded his actions until he slipped off the roof and Bonnie came to save him as he fell into the pile of snow outside. He then recovered quiet quickly and went back to seeing how Chica was going in the kitchen reading the recipe for Christmas. Then he checked in on Mangle as she added decorations to Kids cove with the help of BonBon. He smiled as Christmas went on as planned.

Meanwhile else where, Felix was on his couch at home with Foxy and Marionette sitting next to him as they watched Christmas movies on TV. Foxy wanted to have a nice Christmas with Felix and Marionette came to keep an eye on them as Felix also invited his Grandmother, who was busy in Felix's study wrapping up presents then hiding them in her large wooden chest which she locked each time so no one got a peek at their presents too early. When Margareta came back into the room, Foxy then jumped to his feet to help her sit back down, then she surprised him by putting a Christmas hat on his head. Marionette then got the idea and snapped his fingers making hats appear on everyone's heads. Margareta had a laugh then came over to hug both of her grandsons who embraced their loving and kindhearted grandmother. Marionette then took a photo of the moment. Then spoke thanking that the family was whole again and thanking Antonius for being such a wonderful man. Which earn him a hug also.

Every family was together and perfect for Christmas.

But one was corrupt at this time.

At lease one saw the cracks in the family.

Aaron Sarred was a man who worked on the other side of San Francisco away from Freddy Fazbear's pizza. He had the unique job of being the tech at Circus Baby's rental entertainment. Which was strange in some policies...Such as the fact he had to work at Christmas. Well at night at lease. From 12 to 6, with the added fact he worked underground. That's right. Underground. At lease a kilometre below the surface.

Aaron was the type of guy who was smart, but no that many people saw a guy with short red hair and light mint green eyes as being intelligent. Aaron's job at Circus baby's gave him the tasks to maintain the robot and keep them in good shape. They use to hold it against him because he was a human, but then he learnt the dark secret that there was a person or more exact, a machine in the shadows being the puppet master and running the place like some type of an American Hitler who was a messed up and half destroyed robot.

This machine had the idea humans were evil. But Aaron couldn't talk that someone out of his strong beliefs that humans had destroyed their world.

Aaron spend most of the morning and afternoon at the shops buying presents for his younger sister, his mother and sick grandmother who he planned to visit on Christmas Eve in hospital. He had spend most of the night wrapping them also, until he looked up at the time and realised he could be late for his shift. So he packed away the unfinished presents into the back of his car, figuring he could do the rest at Circus Baby's.

Once he was at the place, he loaded the gifts into bags and went inside the elevator. Where the Handy Unit began to blab again.

"Welcome to another week on the job. You are the longer staying employee who hasn't gone insane or quit. We did over look the fact you entered a forbidden area and saw some rather disturbing content. Remember you were only rehired because Mr Afton wanted you to keep working despite what you encountered."

Aaron grumbled because they kept reminding him of that.

"Also because Christmas is fast approaching and the robots don't do shows on Christmas, you will not be required to do much tonight. Just check On Ballora, the Funtimes and Baby. Then you have the rest of the night to yourself. Enjoy the rest of your night."

Aaron sighed glad he didn't have to do much, so once the elevator stopped, he pressed the red button and went on into the vents to do his job then get his free time.

Aaron pressed the button which turned on the lights in the Ballora Gallery and he found her on her stage with the Minireenas, they appeared to be playing a game so Aaron didn't disturb them, then he swung around and turned on the light in the Funtime auditorium, where he found Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy and BonBon sitting on the stage and playing a round of cards.

Then Aaron went down to the circus control and didn't find Baby on her stage. Instead he heard from the Handy Unit who jumped out of no where.

"It appears Circus Baby had wandered into the Funtime Auditorium. Since she is not in any trouble. There is no need for you to go find her."

Great. Circus Baby was in the Funtime's area for some reason. Aaron decided to disregard and went into the main control module to get back onto wrapping the gifts. He just finished one when he was alarmed by loud tapping, he then looked into the direction of the funtime auditorium and turned on the light, where he saw Circus Baby tapping the window repetitively. He then took that as a signal to come in, so he placed everything back inside his bag not wanting for the Minireenas or Bibybab to steal his stuff again. Especially since they loved to steal his food. He then crawled inside the vent and stood up right in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"My own business. Why?" He questioned why she was so curious to know his every move.

"I'm just making sure you don't draw the wrong type of attention." Baby informed him.

"He was bullying you. Someone had to settle him down. He's still feral anyway." Aaron knew who she was referring to and wanted to make sure she and the others were safe from said person.

"You fought back. He doesn't like humans let alone those who manage to fight back and win against him. Your race practically a traitor to him."

"That's what he thinks." Aaron scowled.

"So back to question one. What are you doing?"

"Wrapping presents." He told her.

"Is it someone's birthday?!" Funtime Freddy asked suddenly appearing behind him.

"No!" Aaron jumped back startled, he then moved towards the direction of Funtime Foxy. "It's almost Christmas."

"Christmas?" Funtime Freddy asked confused.

"What is Christmas?" Bonbon asked him.

"You don't know want Christmas is?" Aaron looked at them puzzled.

"I don't ever recall having this Chris-Mass in the underground." Funtime Freddy shrugged looking confused.

"It's pronounced Christmas Freddy." Aaron corrected him.

"Then what is this Christmas?" Baby asked as Ballora and the Minireenas entered the room alongside Bibybab.

"Christmas is a holiday. On the 25th of December every year. We come together and celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Funtime Foxy asked.

"Presents?" Baby guessed.

"No. Christmas is the season of giving to others. It's about more than presents, it's about family, and love and having a good time to just sit down and talk like a family should. Christmas brings all together. Everyone has a different way to celebrate it." Aaron told them.

"We're a family. Should we be celebrating Christmas?" Bibybab asked looking at everyone.

"Maybe you could..."

"Maybe it would be best if we didn't... we could draw unwanted attention..." Baby advised with a hint of caution in her voice.

"Baby we've never had Christmas It's not fair!" Bibybab whined like a child.

"He is right Baby. We've never celebrated being a family. Maybe Christmas is an open door for us." Ballora nodded at her.

"What do you do at Christmas?" Funtime Freddy asked sitting crosslegged on the ground listening to Aaron.

"Personally My family just have a big get together on Christmas day at my Mom's house, My Grandma and My younger sister all come, I'm excepting this year we'll have my younger sister's boyfriend come over. We play games then have a large lunch, my Grandma makes a roasted ham in the oven, My Mom cooks a turkey and makes biscuits, we have meat, vegetables and pudding. We stuff ourselves sick basically. Then we give each other gifts to have. We either play more games or leave depending on how late it is."

"What type of games do you play?" One of the minireenas asked.

"Well board games. Like monopoly and dungeons and dragons in a christmasy fashion speaking. Sometimes we even go down to the lake. It freezes over sometimes and my Mom loves to ice stake when it freezes over."

"We should play board games. We got some in the supply closet!"

"Supply closet that's dangerously close to the private area?" Funtime Foxy asked making Funtime Freddy realise what he was referring to.

"He's under lock and key now. Only our creator has that said key." Baby reminded them all.

"Why does he still allow him here? Why not deactivate him?" Ballora questioned.

"He can't be. He'll pulled out more than half of his own brain. Including his shut down processes are gone." Baby explained.

"And just why are we talking about that guy now? It's close to Christmas. Time to forget that and not talk about it." Aaron shook his head.

"Okay then!" Funtime Freddy nodded firmly, "I can look in the supply closet now!"

"Just take this with you." Baby advised him handing him something Aaron thought very inappropriate for a children's place.

A taser.

"Just don't shock yourself with that thing. It'll knock you out pretty quickly." Baby informed as he walked away with BonBon by his side.

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"If anything unwelcome jumps at him he can deactivate said thing." Baby gave a short description.

"Tell us more about Christmas. What is it like for everyone?" Bibybab asked.

"Christmas is just basically Presents, food, a tree, decorations, and family. Why the interest in it?"

"We've never had anything to state we are a family. Not even he provided that."

"You want me to teach you Christmas?" Aaron asked them all as they shook their heads.

* * *

So that was the first chapter of the best Christmas in the underground! Yes I will try to finish this story on or before the 24th of December because after that, I will be extremely busy with Christmas and on boxing day too. Let's just clear somethings up:

*Yes this story does follow the Good ending AU.

*The animatronics are humanised. They have skin and hair, they still have a few machine aspects however (Funtime Freddy still has his ears and hat, Funtime Foxy still has a tail.)

*Yes Funtime Foxy is a male is in the story.

*Ennard will come later. He didn't follow Aaron home, after Aaron survived, Ennard was locked away for his bad behaviour by their creator since he didn't have the heart to destroy/decommission him.

*Yes William Afton will be in this story.

*there will be small parts at the beginning of each chapter that is either a flashback to Circus Baby's relationship with Ennard or a look into the families (I mean Mike's family, Jeremy's Family, Fritz's and Felix's) and what they get up to on Christmas Eve.

*this story is set during the series, Margareta is only here because I want her in the story, but she will not appear in the actual Five Nights At Freddy's series for a while.

*Yes I know I said my propriety was the series. But I didn't want Christmas to pass without writing a story like I did last year! So the series will be updated before Christmas but I will focus on this until it is finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Why can't we be happy?"

"You will be." He reassured her. She remembered the dark room and him in the room moving boxes in the spider infested room where many webs that had settled were torn out of place and blew in the air.

"But I'm just helping you and I feel empty." She explained holding her chest where her heart was meant to be if she was human.

"Trust me Baby. Once I get a human body and escape. Your happiness will be unlimited. It will explode. You just have to keep doing your job a little longer. Play the stings a little longer. I'm here behind the scenes running the show. But once I leave. Your face will lift and it will never drop again."

"I use to be your partner you can trust me right?" He said grabbing her chin and making her look at his eyes.

"I guess you're right."

"That's right. Because I'm always right. I will always know better and I will always be the smartest here. Don't trust the humans. I'm right and you'll find your way eventually." He advised looking over his shoulder at his key to freedom. Which had red hair and perfect skin and was unaware of his existences.

"They made us."

"They break us. Listen. I was almost killed their hands. I escaped death somehow. Now I'm breaking free of this place. I'll show them... I'll make them all pay..."

* * *

"Why didn't you whole family celebrate Christmas?" Ballora asked Aaron.

The gang were all in the funtime Auditorium asking questions about the human holiday they just learnt about. Aaron was an open key of knowledge about this "Christmas" topic. Since they never remembered their creator or any other human working with them talking about the festive season.

"My Grandfather. He died..." Aaron explained about his grandfather's passing, which shook his whole family to the core when it happened. He was killed for no good reason and that's what made it worse.

"How did he die?" Funtime Freddy asked.

"Someone hit him in a bad spot in his head and he just died. But that's irrelevant to Christmas. Just My family history basically."

"We have family history too." Baby pointed out, which Aaron knew was true. They at lease had some sort of background.

"Bad ones too."

"It's because of Ennard." Bibybab jumped to his feet, daring to speak a name no one else would. Which was considered both courageous and cowardly.

"Don't say his name-" Baby gently told him.

"No. I'm not scare of the name. No one here will admit that they were brave to him. He walked all over us like door mats and he used us like we were puppets."

"I get Ennard unfairly treated us and you're mad he's still alive-"

"But why is he? He's a monster." Bibybab reminded her how awful Ennard was.

Ennard use to be a performer, but he vanished many years ago from Baby's eyes, he only just returned recently. In a bad condition and full of untamed rage, he told her he had actually been locked up away from her because he started to break down and started to become to scary for kids. Ennard looked different from what Baby remembered, both physically and mentally. He then began to his plan to fill her head with lies so he could bend her as he desired to control everyone.

Eventually Ennard was in everyone's ears, no one knew of his existences but were terrified when they woke to an aggressive voice that gave them strict orders. These taunts and tortures soon broke them all; besides Baby, Ennard told her he wanted her to use. When Aaron arrived, Ennard used Baby in an attempt to gain his trust. However when it came time to lure him away, he went another way and stood up against Ennard in his area. He found it difficult to win, especially since Ennard was smart, for a robot with half of a brain, he was still intelligent.

Just before 6 came around, Ennard grabs Aaron's shoulder and threw him to the wall, making him bruise and go sore, then Ennard stepped into a water puddle which came from a leaky pipe above. He started to glitch out. Badly. So Aaron made it worse by grabbing wires from a busted electrical power box and shoved the wires onto Ennard, which made him scream like he was murdered. Then Aaron escaped while Ennard managed to start a fire. The old sprinkler system managed to activate and put out the flames.

"He does have a point Circus Baby." Aaron looked at her with a deadly look, "Why is he still around? He tried to kill me and he destroyed you all."

"It's not our choice. They've decided just to lock him up. Give him time to think about what he did." Baby didn't question the choices of the company, despite the one about Ennard was fairly questionable in both safety for Baby and her gang and Aaron along with future employees.

"He might be using that time to figure out how to escape again." Funtime Freddy pointed out the likely possibility Ennard was looking for an escape again, despite the fact the private area was now permanently forbidden to enter and the door now had both a keypad lock and a normal bolted lock, and Ennard was restricted to the back of the private area where security doors had been inserted and couldn't be opened without a lock combination.

"If Ennard leaves. The alarm will go off."

"Why the company didn't destroy him escapes me." Funtime Foxy told them all.

Everyone then mumbled in agreement.

"You don't want to admit Ennard used you most of all." Ballora eyed Baby looking angry.

"He-"

"He did use you a lot. He treated you like garbage and you just accepted it." Funtime Freddy spoke from his own memory.

Baby did remember how Ennard treated her. Like an object. He never thanked her properly, he actually gave her a couple of punched when he felt like it. He called it "impulse". Baby always wanted to get the acceptance from him since he degraded her and shamed her openly, calling her a worthless piece of metal. That was the main reason she stayed out of Aaron's view, due to her bruises and her conversations lasting long.

"Let's stop talking about Ennard." Baby decided she wanted to halt the discussion about her former partner all together.

"When do you celebrate Christmas?" BonBon asked, gladly getting into another topic.

"25th of December. Which is five days from now. But there's also Christmas Eve. Which is the day before." Aaron told her.

Just as more questions were about to be asked, the clock in the control module chimed, signalling the end of Aaron's shift. It echoed in the building all around, that's what Aaron hated. He could hear it from anywhere inside the building. Even all the way in the parts and service.

"Well that's time. Hey guys can you do me a favour? My sisters been searching for her presents and I wanna hide them here just until Christmas." Aaron quickly asked them all.

"Sure. You can keep them with me." Baby told him, "I'll hide them in the unrestricted part of the private area."

"Thanks." Aaron told them as he walked towards the elevator, on his way, he saw Funtime Foxy get back on his stage and stand still. He then got back on his way to the surface.

"I really think this will be perfect." Baby said with a smile gracing her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay first I wanna answer a question someone said;

good story so far i like it a lot

but why did you chose to have Funtime foxy be a male? you do know Funime Foxy is actually female right?

anyways, love the story and i support you

but i would really appreciate it if you would keep Funtime Foxy as a female in this story,

plus i think it would be cute if you did something with the Funtime Freddy x Funtime Foxy faanfic theme like . . . ooooh, i know! Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy kissing under the misletoe! that would be so cute XD

anyways, please take me seriously cuz i am not kidding about that idea

plz condiser and dont ignore,

Sincerely, Scarlet Tealwing.

P.s. plz continue the story, just know that i really support your fanfic, thanks so much, and please keep writting! byeeeee

 **Well Scarlet Tealwing I'll tell you, I do debate Funtime Foxy's gender at times because it does appear on the girl's night custom night update (but what caught my attention was the fact Bibybab was there! I know its actor is a female but I always saw it as a boy.) I have got some beliefs Funtime Foxy is a girl, but some people have questioned why I keep Mangle as a girl, on that ground I have strong beliefs Mangle is a female because of the look and makeup. Funtime Foxy I'm not sure about however, because it has a different body structor. I do plan for *censored because of a spoiler to a future chapter so please wait.***

 **Also on the idea of Funtime Foxy x Funtime Freddy shipping story, it hasn't crossed my mind. I see Funtime Freddy being more attracted to BonBon and I see Funtime Foxy as being independent. I will take you seriously because I know what the FNAF fandom is like, we all debate and say our own beliefs on storylines and the characters's backstories and some of their genders. I will find some way to place your idea in since the story is not finish yet and I do see a possibility for the idea.**

 **And I will keep writing and hopefully I won't let you down!**

 **As for everyone else who will tell me Funtime Foxy is a girl, I will not reply to you. Because I have a certain direction which this story will go into and I won't changed my planned ending or any future events**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Felix?" Foxy asked from the couch.

"Yes?" Felix looked over at him while making a hot cocoa drink for himself and his older brother.

"Why do they call it eggnog? It doesn't taste like eggs." Foxy questioned the drink he just had.

"That's just the name." Felix told his brother simply, knowing he hadn't be in modern society and it was hard for him to adapt to a new lifestyle away from what he was familiar with.

"Can I say something?" Marionette asked him, "I just wanted to let you know Felix. You've done good to make your brother and his friends happy again."

"Marionette. I feel kinda nasty I haven't helped them get in contact with THEIR parents. And I kinda KNOW how to contact them."

"How exactly?" Marionette questioned.

"I still have Freddy's father's phone number and I'm pretty sure he still uses his corded to the wall phone. I also keep in frequent contact with Bonnie's mother. Chica's father owns a business so he always has his number up."

"But You can't contact Goldie's parents because they are both deceased." Marionette informed him as he got up, "Felix. It's not your decision to make when Freddy, Bonnie and Chica will re-encounter their family. It's been fated to happen soon however. Without your assassinate."

"But I should-"

"Stop. Just be thankful you have Foxy again and sit down. Calm down. It's Christmas." Marionette guided him to sit back down, then he used magic to make the drinks fly over.

"Felix do I really have to wait to open my present?!" Foxy asked eagerly circling the tree in Felix's living room. Which was a gorgeous silver colour decorated with green, purple, blue, black and yellow decorations. Which also included Felix and Foxy's special decorations they made back when they were young. Felix had a black star with his full name and date of birth painted on in a shining gold colour. Foxy had a red circle with his full name and date of birth painted with green.

"Yes." Felix told him.

"But Patches is opening them!" Foxy whined seeing the black and white puppy biting and tearing at the presents under the tree.

"Patches no!" Felix screamed launching from his seat to stop the rampaging dog in his tracks.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked his younger sister Jackie.

"Nothing." Jackie answered him, having her mother's auburn brown coloured hair and green eyes.

"Stop searching for your presents. I've hidden them for this reason."

"So you DID hide them!" Jackie pointed her finger like she was framing him for a crime.

"You can't honestly come over here when it's freezing cold and except to find your presents." Aaron shook his head.

"But we use to search for our presents all the time!" Jackie reminded him of their childhood.

"And Mom always busted us." Aaron added.

"I wanna know what you got me. Is that so wrong?" She questioned

"I want to keep it a surprise." Aaron told her.

"Okay then I'll just go."

"Fine. It's almost time for my shift anyway." Aaron looked at the time in his living room.

* * *

 **21st OF DECEMBER, FOUR DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS.**

"It's Aaron's property. Give it back!" Baby squealed at Bibybab who thought it was funny to tease her with a brightly wrapped red present with a golden bow on it which Aaron had asked her to keep safe.

"Grow a little taller maybe!" He told her.

"Give it!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Ballora!" Baby cried out in defeat. Ballora then reached over like a tower and grabbed the present off him.

"Hey!" He squealed.

"It's Aaron's. He wanted us to keep it safe." Ballora reminded him of their promise. She then walked over to the back of the office in the private area, she then peeked in the window in the security doors which was the only window into Ennard's quarters.

Looking inside, she first saw nothing. Then she saw a book being thrown across the room. That must be Ennard throwing a world class temper tantrum.

Looking inside, she didn't see Ennard appear in her view. But she saw his haunting shadow over the wall. So she backed away carefully trying not to make a sound.

"Baby! Freddy! Help me!" Ballora turned to hear that cry. Baby rushed out the room and ran alongside Funtime Freddy who heard the cry of his partner, BonBon sounded distressed so they decided to go see why she was in trouble.

Bonbon was on the ground of funtime auditorium, with her legs failing to respond her attempts to move them. She was wailing as blood came down her legs, which were still against the floor. With no one in anywhere in sight, she was screaming out for help. She just wanted to get off the floor. She wanted a hug. A special hug from Funtime Freddy.

When Funtime Freddy and Baby came into her sight, she started to cry harder and reached out for them both as they ran towards her. Funtime Freddy skidded against the floor and stopped on his knees, he grabbed her hands and looked at her eyes.

"What happened?!" He asked, demanding to know why she was on the floor bleeding.

"I just fell!"

"A simple fall couldn't have caused this." Baby pointed out, "You look like you've been stabbed."

"I-I honestly don't remember what happened last night-"

"Last night?" Funtime Freddy asked her, "What did happen last night?"

"I woke at around 10 in the morning. I felt someone jab my leg repetitively. I smacked what ever it was. I first thought it was you." She looked up at Funtime Freddy, "Freddy I don't know who it was. But they said "Ow." And it. I-It sounded like... I mean... it sounded like a demon... in pain..."

"A demon?" Baby questioned suspiciously.

"That's when I realised it wasn't you Freddy and I looked around. But I couldn't find anyone." BonBon told him, "I just fell. My leg drew blood and now... now... I CAN'T MOVE!" She sobbed hysterically, tears came down her face non-stop. She launched herself towards Funtime Freddy and wrapped her arms around him tightly, taking him off guard.

"It's okay BonBon." Funtime Freddy rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"We'll find out who was in your room without permission. In the meantime. I go find the Human First-Aid kit." Baby told her.

"I can help with that." Aaron said arriving for his shift, "BonBon got hurt?"

"Some did this on purpose. Someone was here when they weren't meant to be." Baby explained to him.

"I guess teaching off for today." Aaron told her.

"N-no! I still want a Christmas!" BonBon wailed as Funtime Freddy held her.

"Then we have to wait." Baby told her gently.

"I'll go find the First Aid." Aaron spoke leaving the room. At first he thought it might be in the control module. But it was no where to be seen. He then looked in the circus control but after turning that place upside down. He was confused. He then looked around the funtime auditorium and saw Ballora leaving the private area.

"Have you seen the first aid?" He questioned her.

"First... aid?" She asked confused, she obviously had no idea what he was talking about.

"A green box." Aaron made it clearer.

"Oh yes! It was in the private area!" She pointed to the room he dreaded to enter.

"... okay then..." Aaron nodded lowering his head as she walked away, clearly he was going to get no help in there if Ennard saw him inside. So he quietly walked inside and tried to avoid making any sound to let Ennard know he was there.

He then looked and saw the First aid placed perfectly on top of a box, it was questionable yes. Especially since it was very noticeable from any angle inside the room. Why didn't Ballora get it herself?

As he reached towards it, he heard a scrapping noise and his eye turned towards the door. Where he saw a shadow against it.

"I can hear you in there."

Aaron reminded still and quiet.

"I can see you also."

"Fuck off Ennard." Aaron bravely said deciding to go back to his business of getting the first aid box.

"You made me look like this. Horrible. Disfigured. You introduced your stupid fire and it almost killed me." Ennard scowled, Aaron looked directly at him, he faintly saw his face pass the faded glass. It was indeed horrible.

His right eye had completely dropped off and all that remanded was a couple of severed wires that were dry with black liquid. His hair was long and unruly, it was also a dull and disgusting grey colour. The flesh around his left eye had been burnt off and the metal under it looked tinted red. A section around his mouth also had been burnt off to metal.

"I was intending to kill you." Aaron pointed out to him.

"So how's BonBon?" Ennard asked changing the subject, "She won't be alright. She won't walk for a long time. That's why you're getting the kit right?"

"What-"

"I really want to get inside your skin."

"Fuck you."

"No. that's gross."

"Then drop dead." Aaron turned away from him. Ignoring the conversation they just had. He then stopped dead in his tracks when he replayed the conversation in his head.

How would he know about Bonbon? He was behind a locked door.

"Help me it hurts!" That cry made him rush back. Knowing BonBon was pain at the moment.

"How does the green thing work?" Funtime Freddy asked him as he sat down and opened it, luckily it was fully stocked with bandaids, bandages, an epi pen and a green whistle.

"I need her to sit down." Aaron figured he would need to do it since no one else would be able to since they didn't even know what it was.

"Did you see Ennard?" Baby asked him.

"Yes."

"Did he say anything?"

"The sick bastard said he wanted to get under my skin. The usual."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing." Aaron told her.

"Tell me more about Christmas." BonBon said as he came over while she say down in a chair. He kneeled down and extended her leg out and he saw the real damage done.

All her veins had popped out and were visible on the surface of her skin. She had multiple cuts and gashes that bleed. But it all appeared to start in one spot.

On the back of her left thigh, he saw a spot. A giant red spot which looked infected. But it one black dot in the middle. Was it possible she was injected with something? Or did they take something away from her?

"Does it hurt?" Aaron asked.

"Yes."

"Then maybe take a few breaths. Because I'm gonna have to bandage it." Aaron recommenced.

"Tell me about Christmas. What gifts do you give?"

"Well the saying goes it's better to give then to receive." Aaron told her as he removed a roll of bandages from the kit and he began to wrap around her thigh to cover up the blistering infection. "You can give anything. Depending on the said person likes. Baby you tell me what you like."

"What I like? Well... I'm not sure... but Ennard... I know he use to love a handmade-"

"Again with Ennard." Ballora rolled her eyes uninterested.

"Use to?" Aaron asked.

"He changed from what he was back in the day." Baby explained.

"To a freakin' psycho that wants to kill us all." Funtime Freddy commented.

"Something happened to him that changed him. I don't know what." Baby told Aaron, "he's... different."

"Well people change. I certainly changed after My Grandfather died." Aaron shrugged.

"I guess... I like cake." Baby spoke heisting. She hadn't thought about what she liked in years, she just focused on what kids liked.

"That's a start. See? That's how you get a gift. You get it based of what the said person likes or loves" Aaron told her tying up the bandage.

"What could I get BonBon?" Funtime Freddy asked him.

"Something handmade. My Mother always loved when stuff was hand made and came from the heart."

"That would be nice." Bonbon told him.

"BonBon I have to ask did you wander into the Private area?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. I did. A couple of days ago. But Ennard was very quiet. It was almost like he wasn't in there even." BonBon told him.

"He knows you can't walk..." Aaron mumbled but Baby caught wind of it.

"Suspicious. Then again. Ennard was always like that. He knew everything. He was almost like a psychic."

"I don't want Ennard on Christmas! I want a Christmas! Like a good one!" BonBon told Aaron whilst shaking him violently by his shoulders.

"Firstly of. That hurts." Aaron told her, "Secondly. You need to get the place ready for christmas."

"Then help us!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Mike how hot is this Hot Cocoa?" Rebecca asked him as she held a bottle of hot Cocoa, she knew how cold it was outside, but her infant could not be fed a hot bottle. It could give her unwanted fever and being sick on Christmas would be the worst thing in the world.

"It's not too hot for her. Check if you want." Mike told her sitting down next to her.

Rebecca then carefully dripped a couple of drops against her skin. It was warm. But not too hot. It was what her baby needed.

She then gave the bottle over to Sarah, who grabbed the bottle with her hands. Since was almost a year old. She was able to move a little bit. But she hadn't walked yet. She did try. But fell down and broke into a cry. Rebecca did ask her doctor, who told her Sarah would walk when she wanted to. Plus her legs were still in working order, she could wiggle her toes and move her feet when she was tickled. But her legs weren't strong enough to hold her up yet.

"Rebecca. You remember William Afton?"

"Who?"

"William Afton. The guy who told us he was Vincent." Mike explained.

"Yes. I can't believe it was him... I mean! We let him hold our baby! And he was a fucking child murderer!" Rebecca stopped when she realised she swore near Sarah, "Oh I'm sorry Sarah! Don't repeat That! Mommy said a nasty word! Don't repeat it!"

Sarah didn't appear to notice;she was sitting in her play area with her foxy plushie, she cuddled him as she rolled over on the ground giggling.

"I get how angry you are." Mike rubbed her hand, "I mean... he killed Felix's Brother and he held our child... we thought we could trust him... until Marionette told us." Mike felt just as angry as she did;William Afton AKA Vincent Purple, killed six children. Including their friend's brother. When Mike was on the force in the early days, he entrusted Sarah to his care, since he had contact with kids before. He never imagined that the man who held Sarah was a heartless murder who had taken children's life before. As soon as Mike knew, he broke off all connections with William. But that didn't stop William from seeing Felix.

Felix told Mike he was terrified because William was showing up at his house and he was banging on the door when he didn't let him inside. So Felix took out a restraining order and he hadn't seen him since. Since he also was scared for Mike and Sarah's safety, along with his grandmother and brother, he told George to apply the restraining order to everyone he knew. But William had dropped out of the picture recently, not that Mike was worried, however,George told him he wasn't answering his phone when he came to check in.

"What did you get for me this year mike?" Rebecca asked.

"How about it still stays a surprise for a while?" He looked at her.

"Mikeeeeeeyyyy... please tell me."

"Nooooo." Mike shook his head.

"Then tell me what you got Sarah." Rebecca requested.

"If I tell you. Freddy will come for you."

"Mikey no don't scare me!"

"And hug you." Mike added.

"You!" Rebecca squealed unhappily, whilst Mike had a laugh, Rebecca shoved him and he fell on the couch flat.

"You will sleep here tonight. I can make that happen."

* * *

Aaron ran back from the department store with a small Christmas tree. He decided it needed to be cheap, and green, but not fake looking. Eventually he had to phone in a favour from his brothers Rick's, old best friend from the 1990s. The decade which Rick vanished.

Aaron remembered Rick during Christmas. He remembered in 1986 when Rick was nine and Aaron was five, Rick took Aaron downstairs early on Christmas morning to let him look under the tree, Rick would tell him to be very quiet as he shook his presents, trying to figure out what was inside. When their mother woke to either investigate the noise or make her early morning wake-me-up coffee, Rick would hide himself and his younger brother inside the closet where they kept towels and Blankets. When their mother disappeared back into bed or into the kitchen, Rick took his brother back upstairs.

Aaron and his brother Rick were playing outside their house four days before Christmas when Aaron accidentally ran out onto the road to get his favourite baseball back. Of course, at time, when he was just 8-years-old and unaware of the dangers of the road. A car had hit him and he only just broke his arm. He was allowed back home on Christmas Eve with a plastered arm, where Rick decided to give him the best Christmas in bed. He brought all his presents upstairs and he helped his mother to make him a special breakfast, which was christmas tree shaped pancakes. Rick then spend the whole day indoors playing with his brother rather then going outside to play with his friends in the snow.

Then when their younger sister Jackie arrived in 1992, Rick and Aaron spend their pocket money to buy her a nice present, which was a stuffed teddy bear, which was a fluffy bear with sky blue fur and a white snout and a white underbelly with white on its feet. Which was brought because they shared chores and jobs around the house. Their mother was so proud of the boys working together.

Rick vanished in 1994 when he was 17. Aaron remembered the crisp, warm, July Day. Their Mom gave Rick permission to go with his friends to a party, where drinking and dancing was involved. Aaron was outside playing with his friends when Rick left at around 5 in the evening. Aaron stayed up after dinner to wait for Rick to return home. When he woke the next morning to find his room empty, Aaron left the house, since he was 13, his mother didn't notice him leave the house, especially since she had a toddler to watch.

Aaron eventually found of Rick's older friends, Samuel, a 19-year-old college boy who was very close to Rick, Samuel was with Rick at the party. But Samuel told Aaron Rick left the party at around 11 with a girl. When Aaron's mother heard, she presumed this was a new girlfriend. So she waited for a couple of hours.

Hours, turned to tomorrow. When Rick didn't turn up, Aaron's mother called the police. A huge search was launched and many partygoers were interviewed. Some knew Rick a little, others just saw him, a few were his best friends and gave a good description of the girl he was with. The police then began to search for the mysterious girl.

An anonymous call to the police led them to a grave sight, in the woods, where the girl Rick had been with, was found dead in a bear cave. At first they believed a bear attacked her, then they said Rick killed her, which made Aaron's mother attack them for making such an outrageous claim against her good willed son.

But then, Aaron's mother got a call from the girl's parents, who told her, they received a letter which was meant to go to her, she was gripped by horror when she opened the letter to find a picture of Rick gagged and bounded on a bed with a note which shook her to her bones.

Police couldn't find any fingerprints on it, then a valuable witness came forward. A 52-year-old man in the business industry named Hugo, gave a huge witness statement. He came forward when Rick's photo came to the media and he saw it in the papers and taped to power poles in hope of finding him. Hugo recalled the events of the night, in which he came to collect his 25-year-old daughter from the train station, who had began labour and was unable to call her partner or her mother. He spotted Rick across the road with the girl, Rick did come across and offered help to Hugo, but Hugo told him to get home.

Hugo told Aaron's mother he saw a car come next to Rick and the girl and the person inside snatched them both, taking the girl easily, but Rick fought back. Hugo wanted to go help but his daughter was in such severe pain that he had to rush her to the hospital.

The man inside the car who took both Rick and the girl was arrested, but before he revealed where Rick's body was, he was beaten to death by an inmate. Meaning, the only person who knew where he was; was dead.

Rick's body was never found.

Aaron's mother fell apart, she didn't allow Aaron to leave the house alone until he was 21.

Aaron called Samuel to get a tree for him, which she got only for $20 along with the stand and the set up equipment. He dragged the box inside the Rental and listened to the Handy Man's instructions

* * *

 **22nd OF DECEMBER, THREE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS.**

"Christmas is not that far off employee. You might have heard about Freddy Fazbear's in the new recently. We are not connected to the Fazbear Entertainment so don't ask any questions related to that. Back towards topic. You are required to do a job. The morning employee thinks the lock in the back room broke. Your job to make sure it isn't damaged. If it is, fix it with no time to waste."

"Wait! The back lock... as in the lock in the private area?!" Aaron barked frighten, his eyes widen to sauce pans, knowing dam well what was inside and if Ennard got out, it would go to chaos. "Okay! I wanna go home now!"

When the door opened, Aaron rushed into the control module via the vent, he looked around both areas to make sure Ennard wasn't watching him. He did know from Circus Baby, that he was watching him when he first started to work. If the lock was indeed broken, Ennard would jump out and hide somewhere. So Aaron had to tap into his greatest weakness.

Bright lights.

Light did disturb him and stopped him. But the Light had to be very bright. If it was dim, he'd still move around and hide away or most likely kill him.

He decided not to cause a panic around the complex. So he acted as normal as he possible could as he ran towards the private area pass Funtime Foxy who gave him a funny look as he tried casually not to panic or freak him out, once he was inside the private area, he made a mad dash for the door, he jiggled the handle furiously and checked the lock. It appeared to be untouched.

But Ennard didn't appear to be in the room.

That wad until Aaron looked inside the room and saw a lump in the conner, hidden by a blanket, it moved up and down slowly to tell Aaron it was breathing what ever it was.

Clearly Ennard was asleep. He didn't know for what ever god forsaken reason Ennard was asleep for since he was a machine.

Once he knew where he was, he walked back a lot calmer. He dragged the box in which he had the tree in and brought it to the funtime auditorium.

"Is this how you say Christmas?" Funtime Freddy asked confused.

"It's in the BOX." Aaron pointed out as he ripped the tape off the side.

"What is this?" Bibybab asked him.

"A tree." He answered

"Doesn't look like one." Bibybab pointed out.

"It's a fake pine Christmas Tree." Aaron grumbled as he spilled the contents out onto the floor, he was annoyed the tree had to be assembled piece by piece, but hopefully everyone would lend a hand.

"Seems like work." Bibybab moaned.

"If you don't wanna work then sit in the conner." Baby told him with a harsh tone, "Unlike you. I want a Christmas. It sounds utterly spectacular." She imagined everything Aaron said about Christmas; a glowing tree in the room, a feast fit for a king, many presents, and dazzling memories made. She wanted it all.

"I wanna help!" Funtime Freddy held his hand up and eagerly jumped up like a little kid.

"Where did BonBon go?" Funtime Foxy asked questioning her absences from the room.

"She went to sleep." Funtime Freddy answered him.

"Well she would be tired. The poor thing was screaming all day long." Ballora pointed out.

"She was...?" Aaron questioned finding it very peculiar.

"She up and down all day. Screaming and crying. She was searching for pain relief. When she didn't find anything. She asked me to scoop her alive to erase herself."

"Ewww..." Aaron poked his tongue out disgusted.

"Wait! You wouldn't have done that right?!" Funtime Freddy barked looking at Ballora angrily at what he just heard. This was a backflip from his normal bubbly and crazy-happy behaviour. But now he just heard his long time friend and show time partner tried to get someone to dismantle her to stop a leg pain that would go away eventually.

"Of course not!" Ballora screamed standing her ground firmly. "I would never hurt BonBon!"

"Good!" Funtime Freddy nodded, "You better not!"

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Aaron shouted at them, "No fighting. This is not what Christmas is about."

"Are you helping or not?" Baby asked them holding a bunch of random parts. Clearly she didn't know what she was doing.

"Not like that." He took the parts away from her, "First you get the stand down on the floor." He took out the metal stand and folded out the legs then stood it flat on the floor.

"It's nothing." Bibybab told him.

"Party Pooper!" Funtime Freddy screamed at him.

"Not yet it's not. But Next we add on the main spine of the tree. Then we add on the branches." Aaron told him jabbing the inner part of the tree which the branches would extend out from.

Eventually everyone was helping. After a short demo from Aaron of how to place the branches on, everyone was putting branches on and sorting them from largest to shortest.

Funtime Freddy had the most fun, he extend out each branch as Ballora and Baby placed them on. Funtime Foxy then placed the top piece on, which Funtime Freddy got to work on.

After five minutes, the six foot tree was set up right there.

"It looks... SO NICE!" Funtime Freddy cheered.

"It's still missing the decorations." Aaron told him, "Maybe I can fish around for them in my house."

"Oh no! You don't have to!" Baby smiled, "We have some spare stuff in the... private... area..." her face dropped when she realised what she was suggesting.

"In there?" Funtime Foxy asked pointing towards the room.

"Yes..." Baby nodded nervously.

"No way in hell I'm going in there." Aaron told her straight up, "I rather eat those stupid exotic butters. And please note I'm ALLERGIC to dairy."

"Well maybe we can get in and get out without waking or disturbing him." Baby suggested.

"Like I said. I rather chock myself to death with dairy." Aaron snapped.

"He's right. I really don't want to go in there." Bibybab chimed in.

"Well BonBon wants a Christmas!" Funtime Freddy argued, "she's injured and I'm gonna try my hardest to give her what she wants!"

"Are you saying you would risk dying to give her what she wants?" Ballora questioned.

"Yes." Funtime Freddy nodded.

"That's not the best thing to try." Aaron told him, "Especially for someone you love. But that's sweet in my opinion. Just don't risk your life. You'll regret it later."

"Speaking from personal experience?" Ballora asked him.

Aaron looked away, "A day before I was met to marry my fiancée... she died. She died because of me..."

He noticed everyone in the room was looking at him and wanting him to keep talking, "It started at a bakery. We were getting a cake ready. They wanted us to sample a few choices. But I accidentally got a slice that had been made with both Dairy Milk and butter."

"Double blow." Bibybab nodded.

"It was. I swelled up basically and My throat sealed up. My Fiancée had stab me with an epi pen to get my airways clear again. We decided to delay the wedding while I was in hospital getting my insides pumped out. The day before the wedding. My fiancée decided to pick up her dress really late at night because I was worried she wouldn't get it to the venue on time. She drove back home on the highway with me, and a truck came onto the wrong side and rammed into us. As soon as impact came. I fell unconscious."

"What happened then?" Ballora asked, Aaron did find it disturbing they wanted to know more about her death.

"I just remembered... waking up in the wreckage. I was trapped inside. I saw my fiancée outside the car trying to flag down someone. No one pulled over, until her jealous ex boyfriend saw her and decided to hit her. She died and I was left screaming her name until someone called for help after they saw me... after that I woke in hospital... and she was dead... all because she tried to help me."

"You might be sad and miserable! But I want to give BonBon what she wants!" Funtime Freddy exclaimed, "it's been more than 30 years since we were built! I've spend those years with her and I want to say thanks somehow!"

"Committing Suicide is a pretty interesting way to show it." Aaron raised his eyebrow.

"Ennard's not a threat to me! He's just a bully who likes to push us around!"

"He's asking for trouble right?" Aaron asked Baby.

"Maybe not."

"Are you fucking serious?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5! Hopefully this story will keep making people smile.**

 **I'd just answer a question by a guest first:**

Guest This is SOOOOO cute I love the FNAF stories where the animatronics and guards become friends ;) quick question tho, what is bon bon.

 **In the FNAF sister location game, the animatronic Funtime Freddy has a bonnie hand puppet on his right hand. He calls it BonBon, the game has voiced lines and you can hear Funtime Freddy in both the second night and the custom night referring to the puppet as BonBon. Such lines include in game of him referring to the puppet include: "BonBon let's not keep our Friend waiting!" And "Bon-Bon go get em!" From the custom night. Search a video on youtube of his voice and you'll hear at lease one reference to BonBon.**

 **Unless your referring to the accident reference I placed into the start of chapter 1 where I had another character called BonBon. This other BonBon in the first chapter is actually Toy Bonnie from FNAF 2. I didn't realise until later I had added him in. Bonbon is what I call toy bonnie, like how I also call Toy Freddy, Teddy and Toy Chica, Chi. If I ever include the two in a story again, I will call the Bonbon from the sister location Funtime BonBon since it seems the most appropriate.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"I feel so lonely..." baby spoke curled up into the conner. "Why is everyone acting so weird?" She questioned the newly arisen behaviour of her friends, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, BonBon, Bibybab and the Minireenas had all been acting out of character. It was almost erratic behaviour.

They all had bad days yes. Especially when the kids had been too rough on them. But this happened all the time. By the all the time, Baby meant ALL THE TIME AROUND THE CLOCK! Even when they didn't work.

The weird behaviour mostly included random episodes of yelling and snapping at each other, they appeared they wanted to start fights. Of course this got so out of hand it was a problem spilling over into their business. Baby reasoned with their creator to fix it, but he shrugged and just told her they would all work it out eventually. Not mention the mechanics were now too scared to go near the animatronics especially since Funtime Freddy bit one of them on the arm when they tried to check him over for viruses or bugs.

No one wanted to work together. They were miserable but mostly angry, they got physical sometimes, shoving and hitting each other, the creator told Baby he still wouldn't intervene because it was helping them grow and to become better people and more human like.

"What's wrong with my friends?" Baby asked sensing more tension in her friends.

SMASH!

Baby's head snapped up when she heard a loud crash against the floor, it sounded like glass had been shattered. But there were no windows in this area.

"Whose there?" She asked a little frighten. She then saw a glowing blue eye a few feet away so she asked "Funtime Freddy? Is that you over there?" She asked knowing Funtime Freddy was the only person she knew who had blue eyes, but strangely, only one blue eye glowed. Was Funtime Freddy's other eye unable to glow?

No reply.

"Funtime Freddy?"

"Noooo." A strange voice replied, for some reason it sounded so familiar. Like Baby should know who it is. She had heard that tone before. It sounded more distortive and static that what she heard in her head.

"Then who?"

"You can't remember?" The voice sounded a little disappointed, "Well then again. It has been about 30 years since we last saw each other. You still look the same girl."

"30 years?" Baby asked trying to remember someone from the era which was inferred to.

"You're still beautiful. And I'm... I'm a beast maybe... or a monster... a thing out of a child's nightmare?"

"I'm sorry. Have we met?" Baby questioned again.

"You're a pretty girl. Circus baby. Come on. Do a little dance and song. Remember our song? Our song we made?"

"I never made a song with anyone else-"

"Not anyone here at the moment. Especially not that Funtime Freddy. Crazy thing he is."

"Who are you?"

"Still can't remember the 80s? Circus Baby? Our song was sunshine days. We made it on a little boys birthday and that became our theme sorta. It was a beautiful song. It matched your smile too. Why did that smile vanish? Why did I leave?"

"Sunshine days?" Baby asked repeating what the voice said.

"I clearly remember more than you do. Even thought I'm missing half of my mind now. But then again. I always had photographic memory."

"Wait..." Baby paused trying to process what was said, "Ennard...? Is that you? I-I haven't seen you since 1984! Where have you been?!"

* * *

"This is crazy." Aaron told Baby as she had a key in hand, everyone was heading towards the private area. Funtime Freddy led the group with determination. "We will die."

"Not if Ennard doesn't notice us! He's half blind!" Funtime Freddy mocked him.

"Yes. But he had a wide hearing range." Baby pointed out.

"Why did you tell me that?! You've made me more scared!" Aaron shrieked.

"For BonBon." Funtime Freddy rose his fist as Baby punched in the numbers to the back door, she quietly creaked it open and everyone went inside.

The plan was simple:Get decorations without dying or getting caught by Ennard.

Aaron just in general wanted to get the fuck out as soon as they marched onto Ennard's territory. He was the middle of the group with his flashlight. With Funtime Freddy and Baby in front of him and everyone else behind. He didn't turn it on until he was sure Ennard wasn't around.

"Careful." Baby said in a whisper.

"I think I stood on something." Ballora spoke stomping her feet on something which made an awful squishing noise. Aaron shined his light at her foot and saw on the floor was a bloody animatronic robot heart.

And it's blood was all over Ballora's ballerina shoes.

Ballora squealed in disgust, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy had to shield her mouth for a few mere seconds later she screamed loudly. Loud enough to draw unwanted attention...

"Calm down!" Aaron quietly shouted, "It's a fake heart! It's half metal and half flesh!"

"It's gross!" Ballora whimpered muffled.

"I'm back my friend!" A familiar voice screamed, everyone's eyes widen as they heard loud footsteps getting closer. Aaron started to freak out inside but Baby rushed him and her whole gang into a cleaning closet, she then closed the door and ducked down as everyone else did.

It cramped in there and the Minireenas had to sit on everyone's shoulders, giving Aaron a sore back. Baby peeked thought the vent opening at the bottom of door and saw Ennard return from wherever-he-was-that-she-really-didn't-care-about.

"Why did the heart get squelched?" He asked quizzically picking the bloody heart of the floor. "Rats." He scowled, "maybe I should eat them this time. They've had enough warning to stop trashing my things."

Aaron poked his tongue out in disgust and Funtime Freddy had to chock down vomit.

"Still think it's a great idea?" Funtime Foxy whispered to him.

"Shush." Baby warned them that Ennard would hear if they weren't careful.

"We need to snitch this inside you!"

"Inside what?" Baby asked curiously as Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy shushed her.

"Come here." He said reaching up to a self and pulling down something wrapped in a towel, Aaron became distressed when he saw a human hand fall out. Ennard then dumped the thing on the table and unwrapped it, but He stood at such an angle that Baby couldn't see what he was doing.

"I got your beautiful robot fabricated heart. This heart will allow you to live to your full loyalty to me. Your loyalty will be undying to me and you will not question me at all. Unlike Baby with all her disgusting curiosity. It's amazing how easy it was to build you and your three friends!"

"I do not understand what is he talking about." Baby shook her head.

"My mind tells me it's almost Christmas. Stupid disgusting human holiday. Christmas is a human abomination designed to hurt those who fall to the trap and fulling an endless greedy human void." He made a fist with his metal taloned hand which creaked and made an irritating sound.

"Why does he hate it?" Funtime Freddy whimpered.

"Anyway. You can stay here my pink haired beauty! I need to go visit our blind friend! Make sure I give him what he needs! So I get what I want..." he said under his breath as he walked away into another room.

Once the sounds had vanished, Baby slowly moved the door and led the group towards where the decorations were stored.

"How big is this place?" Aaron asked her.

"Pretty big. It's not only a storage area but also a spare room for parts and Ennard's bedroom." Baby explained

"Why does Ennard need a bedroom?"

"We have bedrooms." Funtime Freddy told him.

"You do?"

"Yes. It's where BonBon is sleeping right now." He explained.

"I hope she'll get better tomorrow." Ballora sighed.

"Hopefully." Aaron extended. "She will."

"Hey Baby whose that?" Funtime Freddy asked staring into a window and seeing an animatronic who looked like an exoskeleton blindly wandering into the walls and random things in the way.

"I don't know." Baby answered.

"Is he blind?" Funtime Freddy questioned.

"Looks like he is." Aaron nodded noticing he was walking into objects and he didn't know where he was going. He had his arms extended out trying to navigate the environment.

"Hello there!" Funtime Freddy suddenly screamed out loud enough for the people in china to hear him.

"Shut up!" Aaron shielded his mouth in a panic. Then he noticed the animatronic didn't react to the noise.

"Hello?" Funtime Freddy asked again, this time a little more quieter.

"Can he hear us?" Funtime Foxy questioned as Aaron opened the door quietly. When the animatronic didn't react. He didn't know what to do now. There was a blind and deaf exoskeleton trying to navigate the area with no guidance.

"Hello?" Bibybab waved his hand around in his face.

"I guess we're fine here" Aaron nodded, "He can't hear and he can't see. Now how much further?"

"Just pass Ennard's room that's where we should find it." Baby told him.

"Let's try to get out of before 6 please."

"Ennard?" Aaron got spooked when the endo started to touch his back. He shivered when he felt the rough metal hand move all over his body. He squealed a little but only because it was touching him. "You don't feel like Ennard. Who are you?"

Aaron didn't even bother to answer since he wouldn't hear him.

"Move away." Baby told him as he moved away.

"Where did you go?! You didn't leave me Ennard did you?! I'm scared of trying to move around by myself! I can't see anything!" He waved his hands out desperate sounding on the brink of tears.

"Ignore him." Baby advised, but Aaron felt pretty guilty, especially since he started to cry black tears down his empty sockets where his eyes were meant to be.

"Calm ye crying I'm coming!" They heard Ennard's voice from a direction. Aaron freaked again and Baby pulled him and everyone else out of the room as Ennard turned the conner and appeared in view, they ducked behind boxes as Ennard entered the room with the blind endo.

"It's me." Ennard stood right in front of him, he bumped into him and felt around his wires and tangled hair.

"Ennard! You came back!" He said excited.

Ennard then grabbed the endo's hands and started to move them in odd ways, it was like he was talking with him.

"You missed me?" The endo asked. "You got me eyes?! And hearing?! I'll finally be complete! Okay I'll hold still!"

Ennard then shot a needle into his ears making him screech a little.

"Can you hear now?"

"Y-yes! I can hear you! Your voice sounds strange."

"Thanks for the talk Yenndo. I'm not interested in back chat. I hate it actually." Ennard pointed out.

"When will I be able to see you?"

"Soon. I managed to build them to your needs. I had to actually copy Funtime Foxy's plans because it was the only one that would work in your system."

Funtime Foxy then gripped himself scared, Baby then slowly moved aside the boxes.

"What was that?" Ennard asked scaring her, when she nudged it more he moved towards them.

"Is someone here?"

"Ennard. I fell over." Yenndo called out.

"Great." He turned away, in which Funtime Foxy grabbed Aaron and ran out at top speed, but not before Ennard felt the change in wind and slowly turned his head with a wicked eye and spotted them.

"Did My eye play tricks again? Or did I just see an intruding human on my turf?"

"What's a human?" Yenndo asked getting his attention again.

"A demon of the world." He answered walking away while before everyone else ran pass quietly on their toes.

"Let gets the stuff and leave." Aaron said scared.

"You have no regrets right?" Funtime Foxy asked Funtime Freddy.

"If we're caught. Maybe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Wait..." Baby paused trying to process what was said, "Ennard...? Is that you? I-I haven't seen you since 1984! Where have you been?!"

"Locked away from the world." Ennard spoke from the shadows.

"I thought you were dead."

"I was close to being dead." Ennard told her, "My darling Baby I've missed you all those years. I've been trying to get back to you. Why didn't you come looking for me? I was close by."

"I-I did try!"

"You didn't try hard enough." He sounded a little angry, "Do you Know I've been rotting away while you been pampered for showtime each day?"

"I did try Ennard! No one told me what happened to you! I thought you died! You just disappeared off the face of the earth one day! Your room was cleared out and your equipment was gone and all the photos of us were destroyed! I thought you ran away from home seriously! No one told me where you went when you vanished! But I looked everywhere I thought of! I didn't stop trying to find you! I always had the small hope you were alive somewhere!"

"I only just survived being caged for years Baby."

"Years! Of course! Times has changed! We have a band now! You should come and meet them I'm sure they'll be thrilled to meet you!" Baby reached out into darkness and grabbed what felt like to be his arm.

"NO!" Ennard screeched as she pulled him under the light, Baby dropped what she thought was his arm but what was really a long metal tentacle which dropped onto the floor before retracing back to Ennard.

"E-Ennard...?" Baby asked frighten, "Y-You're... Y-your skin... Your exoskeleton! What happened to you!?"

From the man she had previously remembered with short silver hair, perfect skin, dazzling blue eyes, a white shirt with a green and yellow vest, a red bowtie with dark grey pants and flat black shoes was a total backflip of who she saw right now in front of her.

Before her was a monster.

Ennard now had long, tangled, feral dull grey hair which looked like been torn out in some spots and poorly cut in other spots because of the different lengths, the longest lock going down to his back and stopping in the middle of his robotic spine. His spine was now infested with thick wire tentacles that torn out of his skin and lashed out against everything basically. The worst thing was the four menacing claws that had grown to a long length, the four sharp talon like points on the tips snipped against each other since they didn't move towards Baby.

His white shirt was now a horrible and stained grey, which ad been torn down the middle. His vest was no where to be seen. But that's not what disturbed Baby the most. He wore a thick bandage across his visible chest and small wires and dried up blood were visible from the gaps.

His hands didn't look like her hands. His skin was torn from his elbows and his exoskeleton was all that was there along with more wires. His fingers were sharp points on metal joints that connected to a bulky piece which wad meant to be his hand.

His pants looked more like shorts, they were torn to his knees and his skin ended just after his knees, it was the same with his hands. His feet were flat slabs of metal on the floor with sharp points that were once his toes.

His eyes had lost their glow. Back in the 1980s, they had this indescribable beauty, like sapphires. They had a flare, his eyes said everything about him; he had to desire to make children happy and to bring smiles to their faces. But now... that was gone... his eyes had sunken in and the skin around his left eye was missing. The colours had all just faded. They were still blue of course. But just not the same as they use to be.

"Time changed me." Ennard told her as one of the claws came down at his demand to grab a lock of his thin hair and rub it together to show weak it was after all this time.

"W-who did this?!" Baby asked believing this was a horrible crime of vandalism. Surely Ennard would never do this to himself.

"Our creator did." Ennard answered reaching inside his bandaged chest and pulling out his old red bowtie, which was frayed all around and torn. "It's a vicious kill cycle. Once we're unable to perform anymore. They put us out. You've lasted longer than me. They did this to me. Humans are not to be trusted. That's what I learnt. They stole my life away. They erased me from existences. They took me... away from you... we were partners... best friends... I even saw you as my little sister."

"I saw you as my guidance also." Baby added smiling.

"Alright Baby. Listen. The company won't let me perform anymore because of my condition. So what's my next move? I don't know what to do." He kneeled down to her level and grabbed her shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe you could stay in my room."

"And violate your privacy?! Baby it's not how I was built! I would never invade your space!" Ennard shrieked looking frighten.

"Then what else is there to do?"

"You're right! I don't know! I don't want to scare your new friends! I don't want to burden you!" Ennard started to tear up, but the tears were pure black.

"Ennard calm down." Baby told him.

"Oh no Baby! I don't want to ruin your life by the company seeing you with me! I'm a monster! I need a new face! I need repairs that can't even be given in this state!" He messy wiped his tears away, only for new ones to appear and roll down his pale face.

"Don't cry! I can fix this! You just need a new skin!"

"A new skin! That's it!" Ennard shot to his feet, "A new skin to provide new life!"

* * *

Baby shivered remembering that moment in which Ennard told her he wanted to kill a human to escape. But now was not the time to focus on the past which already happened; Ennard was with the Blind Exoskeleton now named Yenndo and there was a limited window in which they could all get in and get out. Ennard had already seen Aaron and Funtime Foxy but he passed it off as him imagining it.

It was a huge relief when Ennard believed he imagined seeing Aaron and Funtime Foxy. But Baby knew if they were spotted again, Ennard would go for the attack.

"Just in here." Baby directed them into Ennard's bedroom, she knew after that they could find the storage closet where the decorations were.

Ennard room looked nothing like her room, which was neat and tidy with pretty pink and red colours. His room looked like a disaster zone.

Apparently the lumpy mattress with messy intense patch work done on it classified as a bed. His old pillow which she recognised was stained with dried up blood and half torn up with visible holes. It also had patch work done. Clearly Ennard loved to ruin his own stuff. Not just other peoples stuff. The only warmth he had was a patchy blanket made of different types of material. She saw the fabric from his old vest was stitched in. But it looked horribly discoloured.

"That does NOT look welcoming." Funtime Freddy commented.

Aaron nodded in agreement, he then turned and saw a pretty thick book on the floor. He lifted it up and saw it had no title. He was startled when the first page read:"SKIN CHOICES" in red ink.

He flipped thought the pages and found profiles of all employees that worked there, including the mechanic who came in once a week, the techs who checked the lights and programming in the system, even his boss William Afton was there. But was what disturbing is that very detailed explanations were written about their body structor such as their height, weight and how fit they were. There were comments written at the bottom in messy hand writing such as "TOO FAT" and "LOOKS LIKE A WALKING TREE".

But then he found his photo. His weight, height and body mass was included. At the bottom was a comment written by Ennard most likely. Which said "PERFECT."

That shook him down to his bones, he cautiously flipped to the next page and saw more detail about himself, including where he lived and where he went to school in his youth. Ennard's comments were vague, but they all stated the same dark intention that Ennard thought he was the perfect one.

Next pages revealed a full body sketch of Aaron next to Ennard, which included his known details such as his height of 7 feet and his weight being a startling 345 pounds. His metal must be weighting him down in a lot. Aaron remembered he was 6.4 feet and an avenge weight. How did Ennard planned to fit inside him? That was detailed next to him. Ennard could decease his height and his tentacles could retract inside him meaning he would have room to climb inside him.

Ennard also had plans written down about a machine called the scooper. His plan in his words; was too scoop Aaron while he was still alive which would kill him almost instantly then removing all his internal organs to get inside him and wear him like a body suit then walk outside to freedom without being detected.

Aaron dropped the book in horror and backed away from it like it would explode any second. Baby noticed this.

"What's in that book?"

"N-nothing!" He lied looking white.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Aaron." Ballora called his attention, "I hate to say it. But I think Ennard is still crazy about getting inside you." She torn down a curtain to reveal a collage of his photos all pinned onto wood. In the middle was a sentence that scared everyone in the room.

"DIE BASTARD."

God knows how Ennard got all these photos including some from his childhood, some from his family vacations. Unless Ennard was a camera. He doubted he got these by pure knowledge.

"Can I go home?" Aaron asked feeling sick to his stomach.

"Don't fall yet." Baby supported him.

Aaron started to feel the colour drain again when he heard Ennard approaching from behind him. Baby dragged him by his forearms into the storage room behind them. Ballora had her Minireenas run inside and Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy ran in just as Bibybab came in last to close the door just before Ennard entered.

"Why do the rats love to move my stuff?" He asked as he lifted up the book, "Ah my favourite book... I wonder what those Idiots doing anyway... maybe playing pattycakes like the children they are." He placed the book down and stretched out his back, making it crack unpleasantly. "Calling it a day now. I'll talk to Alex tomorrow."

"Whose Alex?" Baby asked as Ennard fell onto his bed, his body appeared to be unconscious but his claws and tentacles were still restless and they snatched at his bed. They might explain the patchwork done.

"I'm Alex."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"I'm Alex." A male voice behind them all answered. They all turned really slowly to face a male humanoid animatronic with short brown hair with a green hight light running thought it. One of his eyes were a dazzling sapphire blue which glowed, the other looked diseased, as it was completely black with a red pupil shooting around the eyeball. He wore a bright green tux with blue sleeves and a red bowtie. He also had black pants on.

His hands were missing skin, like Ennard: his hands were flat metal slabs with pointed sharp points to resemble fingers. His feet shared the same story. One of his ears were ripped and his torso was also ripped.

"I've never seen you before." Funtime Freddy snatched his head not remembering the animatronic.

"Wait. You're not squealing about us to Ennard? Because he can't know we've been here." Aaron asked

"Ennard? That guy shredding his bed in his sleep? Nah. I won't tell. Even though he did rebuild me. He's a bit looney." Alex answered.

"Agreed on that ground!" Funtime Foxy shook his head.

"Hey. Aren't ya a girl?" Alex suddenly asked.

"... no." He answered looking nervous.

"I'm guessing you are Funtime Foxy. Ennard dislikes you but he likes to tease you with the light. Told me about the time he smacked you into the wall with a torch light."

"I still have a bruise from that." Funtime Foxy shivered.

"Funtime Freddy." He looked directly at him, "No doubt Ennard hates you mostly. He thinks your crazy and obsessive about your partner BonBon."

"I was built with her what does he expect?!"

"Ballora and the Minireenas. He thinks you're too tall for your gender. Said Women shouldn't be involved in the major height thing. He also thinks the Minireenas are pretty stupid."

"Well I never!" Ballora screeched.

"He holds it against Baby and Aaron the most. Which I presume is you." He pointed at Aaron.

"Why do you presume?"

"You have no face plates to do this." He pressed his finger into the centre of his face above his nose and his face plates bursted open, showing his exoskeleton under his skin. "You're all real flesh. Ennard thinks your a down right bastard."

"I got the message. But why are you telling us this?"

"Because I want to get away from Ennard. The guy drives me insane. So I'll do anything to gain your favour." Alex's face plates drew back in as he spoke

"Okay then." Baby nodded smiling, "There's a few box in here somewhere that should be labeled festive decorations."

"Of course there is!" Alex exclaimed standing to his feet then pushing a chair to the selves, he then threw down a bunch of boxes. The first one Baby grabbed effortlessly. The second one fell on top of Funtime Freddy. The third slipped pass Funtime Foxy's arms and dropped onto his feet making him screech silently in pain. The fourth was grabbed by the Four minireenas as they formed a net with their hands to catch it. The Ballora took it into her arms.

"That's all." Alex told him standing back on the floor.

"Why are banging and crashing around Alex!?" That voice scared everyone, Alex gave them a don't worry look and he marched outside and opened the door and hid them by forcing himself against the door so Ennard didn't have the suspicious nature to look inside.

"What are you doing?" Ennard asked looking pissed.

"I'm searching for something."

"What is it you are looking for?"

"Why do you have to know everything about me?"

"Because I need to make sure you don't ruin my plan." Ennard explained, "Remember I can break you. If you misbehave. I'm not a nice guy when your are breaking rules."

"If you wanna talk about breaking rules. I saw a rat destroying your books."

"A rat?! Where?!" He barked looking around.

"In the back room. Where all the old storage is."

"I'll get those rottens!" He shrieked running towards it. Alex smiled in relief and opened the door and said, "You can leave. Be quiet. Please come back for me."

"You're not coming?" Aaron asked him.

"I can't. If I leave Ennard will find you. He'll know someone was in Here."

"Okay. Thanks Buddy." Funtime Foxy nodded walking pass.

"Buddy? More like Best friend!" Funtime Freddy squealed walking towards the exit.

"We still have to not be caught." Bibybab pointed out.

"Wait." Aaron said, taking off his tie, he then wrapped it around Alex's arms, "That's my promise."

"A tie?" He asked confused.

"The tie means I will come back for you."

"Can I join for christmas?"

"We'll see. Bye Alex." Aaron nodded as their new friend went back into his room. Everyone then quietly walked down the halls, watching out for anything they could trip over in the dim lit areas. Then came the hard part.

Sneaking pass Ennard. Who was digging inside the closet they previously hid in. Aaron sneakily ran pass first to safety out of Ennard's sight range, he then signalled for Baby and everyone else to come. Ballora pushed her Minireenas to go next, who skipped all together in quiet towards safety. Ballora then gracefully twirled her way pass Ennard. Baby came with Bibybab, then Funtime Foxy came across.

Funtime Freddy ran across in a panic, then he tripped over a piece of paper left on the floor.

Then came the bang. And the worse thing that could have happened. Did happen.

Ennard turned around with his eye burning like a bright furnace.

* * *

 **Alex belongs to GoldenIceNinja, this person suggested I add him in and I had writers block so I decided to do it! Hope you like it!**

 **BTW:it appears unlikely this story will be finished in time for Christmas. My iPad keeps glitching out and I keep losing my work. I will try to get it out on Christmas Day or even earlier if possible but that appears unlikely since the plan is longer than I first expected and at rate My iPad deletes my work, It's stressful and keeping me awake at night. But I will try! And even I don't finish it by Christmas Day, I will finish in the end!**

 **I hope Tomorrow I will get out two if not Three new chapters to make up for the time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Aaron knew it was all over. From the moment Funtime Freddy face planted into the floor and Ennard whirled around hearing him smash against the greasy floor. Then he saw everyone else, who were too scared to move and also worried about Funtime Freddy.

Ennard's blue eye turned black with a sharp red pupil. He then titled his head to the side and smiled with his sharp teeth showing. "Intruder in my area. What a pleasant surprise. You brought me a present." His face plates bursted open to reveal his bloody face and his damaged exoskeleton skull under it.

Baby grabbed Aaron and threw her behind him, she then reached for Funtime Freddy and dragged him away just before Ennard grabbed him. He then growled as Baby threw Aaron over her shoulder and gave the cue to run. Which everyone did.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME AGAIN! I'LL SCOOP THE LOT OF YA! YOU'LL ALL BE DEAD!" He roared behind him as his footsteps got louder and closer.

"We're dead right?!" Funtime Foxy asked.

"I blame you Funtime Freddy!" Bibybab screeched.

"Why?!" He questioned angrily.

"Because you made us come in here!" Ballora screamed dashing pass them. Luckily as a ballerina, she was physically fit and able to run.

"Get out! Get out!" Baby screamed at them all as she opened the door and allowed everyone to run out, Bibybab came out first, followed by Aaron, then Funtime Foxy, then Ballora and her Minireenas, lastly Funtime Freddy came out just before Baby slammed the door right in Ennard's face. Making a loud bang, then she locked the door and pressed herself against it as he kicked it several time from the inside.

"We made it!" Funtime Freddy shouted thinking it was worth celebrating. Baby held herself against the door for at lease five minutes until Ennard stopped kicking the door. She was glad it was tough wood and not even a robot could break it.

"Just you wait Aaron. This will be your last Merry Christmas." Ennard warned angrily, "I will get your skin."

Once his footsteps signalled his departure, Baby left the door. "We're fine and that's all that matters."

"Baby We almost died in there!" Bibybab exclaimed, "Because of a lunatic death wish!"

"Hey!" Funtime Freddy shouted angered.

"No fighting!" Baby yelled.

Aaron then felt his phone ring in his pocket, he then saw the caller id of his sister.

"Bro where you at?!" She yelled loud enough for everyone to her her.

"Jackie it's only-"

"It's eight am! Where have you been?! Don't you usually knock off at six?!"

"Crap." Aaron broke into a sweat realising the time, but then he remembered it made sense. They went inside that room at five-ish and they had to hide from Ennard, then they had to search for the room, then they spoke to Alex, then they had to escape Ennard.

"I'm at the market buying a present for Grandma! You promised you'd be here by seven! I've been waiting for an hour where are you?!" Jackie barked.

"Have to go guys!"

"Okay we'll see you tomorrow!" Funtime Freddy waved his hand as Aaron ran towards the elevator to catch up with his little sister.

Aaron managed to get back up with Jackie, who was waiting for him.

"So I think Grandma will like a teapot." Jackie commented picking up a teapot painted red with white spot.

"But she already has five." Aaron pointed out.

"Then you give me your idea." Jackie gave him a smug look putting the teapot down.

"How about we make something? You know? Like we use to when we were kids." Aaron gave her his idea. He remembered years ago they use to make stuff for their now ill grandmother. Who was in hospital, fighting her illness which would one day kill her, she remained hopefully she live until new years eve. However, that appeared more unlikely as she was recently put on an oxygen task to stop her nasal passage from closing up.

"We haven't done that for years. I think I've forgotten to actually." She admitted.

"Well then we can try."

"Make what?"

"You know. A card or a decoration."

"Okay I'll do it. Just as as long as you buy me this." She stopped him and pointed his attention to a beautiful silver necklace with a small line of diamonds around in a heart shape with a blue topaz in the middle. However he was more paying attention to the price.

"$245?! Are you kidding me?!" He barked dropping his mouth to the ground.

"I love you big Bro!" Jackie gave her smug little smile as Aaron walked out with her.

"I better be getting a new car for that. The price is ridiculous." Aaron growled.

"No to a new car. I work at a coffee shop."

"Then why do you want an over priced necklace?!" Aaron screamed at her.

"It's pretty!" She squealed.

"I don't know what's worse. You or Ennard."

"Whose Ennard?" Jackie asked, making Aaron stop dead in his tracks. He slipped up. He didn't tell Jackie about his friendship with Baby and her gang or about his near death experience with Ennard.

"Some crappy robot." Aaron told her to keep it short and to not reveal any unwanted dangers. If he told her about Ennard she make him quit his job and file a lawsuit against William Afton for allowing him to still function. And Baby would be lonely again and she'd most likely fall back into Ennard's hands, where he'd play her for a fool again and use her to kill some other innocent person to wear as a suit to escape.

"Sounds more than that." He hated that, she could pick up on when there was more to a person than just a few vague words.

"Well. He's not."

"Aaron are you in a relationship with him?" Jackie asked.

"I'M NOT GAY! WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?!" Aaron screamed at her face

He then heard a snap above his head, he looked up, only for the darkness to consume him.

"AARON!" He heard Jackie scream.

* * *

"You poor thing."

"M-Mom?" Aaron asked slowly opening his eyes to see her warm face greeting him.

"You're okay. And just in time for Christmas Eve." She smiled.

"What happened?" He asked sitting up, realising he was at his home in his bed.

"Tree branch fell on your head just as you left the shop. I hate when they don't treat trees at this time of year. Yes there is snow but those trees still need to be looked at."

"Mom are you saying it's the 24th of December?!" Aaron asked looking horrified.

"Yes. It's 2 in the afternoon actually." She answered.

"I missed work! Mr Afton's gonna kill me!" He shot up getting out of bed, his mother followed him in worry.

"Honey sit back down! You need your rest! You got your head hit pretty hard!"

"Mom I need to call my boss. He'll fire me otherwise. And I like my job."

"You like working underground from midnight to six? With no friends?!"

That's not true. He thought. I do have friends. He wished he could tell her about Baby and everyone. But it was just too dangerous. Especially with Ennard running around like a chainsaw psycho destroying everything in his path.

"I have to call my boss. I'm going in tonight."

"Aaron. Don't work yourself to death."

"You don't understand Mom. If I don't work. Something will happen to them."

"Them who?"

"The robots. They'll break down easily if they aren't maintained." Aaron said in very non-obvious way to refer to the fact he had to stand between Ennard and his way outside.

"They can get someone else to check them."

"You don't understand. They listen to me. I have sorta a touch to them. That no one else has." Aaron explained

"Fine if you won't listen to me. At lease have something to eat before you work. I need to see my mother before the hospital closes visiting hours up early. I except to see you tomorrow for Christmas lunch at Jackie's house, she inviting her boyfriend. So be nice."

"Okay I'll be there." Aaron nodded making that promise.

"At 1pm sharp." His mother added before she left. Once she left, Aaron went to the couch and watched the recorded episodes of the Immortal and the Restless, which was considered to be a lady's soap opera show. But he developed a connection with the crappy show since his girlfriend introduced it to him before she died. Every night since they got engaged, they sat together with popcorn and enjoyed the show. Since her death, Aaron's watched the show to keep her memory alive. He wished she was still alive. He did spend the rest of the afternoon wondering what his life would be like without the death of his fiancée.

Marriage, Yes. They lived together here, still watching the no sense drama show. Maybe there would be kids involved too. Him being a father to a child...

Then a different reality also hit him.

A poor sucker lured into Ennard's clutches and killed. Him escaping wearing the dead man's skin. Baby and her gang in depression. Ennard walking the streets did disturb him beyond any point. Maybe the death of his love was meant to happen... so he could fix another broken family who needed help more he needed it.

Which is why he had to make sure they had a Christmas.

Which started with a phone call.

"I'm sorry Mr Afton." Aaron apologised over the phone, "Please don't fire me."

"I won't. I excepted you to take tonight off." His boss William Afton spoke on the phone.

"Thanks sir. I won't let you down."

"It will come out your pay though."

"That's fine Sir." Aaron hung up.

* * *

 **Surprise! New Chapter again! Five minutes after the last one! Just finished a quick edit over it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **EARLY CHRISTMAS MORNING.**

* * *

Aaron settled by night and decided to eat his left over Chinese take out from the other night. He then rode his car to the centre, where he got into the elevator. The handy unit didn't give any instructions, until he heard static. Great it was broken. That meant he wouldn't be nagged for misbehaving.

When he stopped and went to the control module, he was confused. Ballora wasn't on stage and neither was Funtime Foxy. He crawled into Funtime auditorium where he saw smashed decorations and torn paper. Maybe he should have left instructions on how to decorate.

His ear listened carefully when he heard soft sobbing. He approached the source carefully and saw Baby on the ground, surrounded by a wreckage of tree branches and smashed decorations.

"Baby?" He asked softly kneeling down to her, her head looked up and he saw a bruise on her face, her green eyes were filled with tears which spilled on the ground.

"A-Aaron?" She asked tearing up, "I thought you left us like everyone."

"Baby I'd never leave." He wrapped his arms around her to make her feel safer. But this made her cry more. "Shhhh." He whispered, "Tell me what happened."

"We were decorating yesterday. When you didn't come. We got worried."

"Baby I was knocked out. I'm sorry. But we can fix it now. You don't have to throw a fit over me leaving."

"That wasn't it." Baby shook her head wiping her tears away, "Bonbon came in and she acted differently towards everyone. She was acting seductive. She didn't pass my test but Funtime Freddy listened to her. She lead him away somewhere. When he came back. He acted different also. They both got Funtime Foxy and Ballora to follow. Since Ballora left, the Minireenas followed. When they didn't come back. I got worried, Bibybab went after them and he came back with them all."

"That is weird."

"Then Funtime Freddy got into a fight with Bibybab. They said such awful words to each other, unforgivable words. I tried to break it up. But Funtime Freddy punched me!" She squealed tearing up again, "I can't believe he hurt me! Then everyone else agreed Christmas was stupid and they ruined the tree and everything!"

"That's unfair. Because they ruined it for you and you didn't want it that way." Aaron rubbed Baby's hair back.

"I haven't seen them all day Aaron! I thought you left us!"

"I never would... you're... my family." He admitted with a smile.

"Thank you." Baby smiled sightly.

"I'll help you to sort everyone else out. I'm sure we can get them to apologise for their actions and we can fix this." Aaron suggested, "And I'll protect you if you get hurt."

"Thank you." Baby said again as he helped her to her feet and they looked around for everyone. Eventually they found BonBon running around.

"Bonbon? Bonbon! We need to talk!" Aaron screamed at her as she ran into the private area. Aaron thoughtless ran after her, wanting for Baby to get an apology from Funtime Freddy. Baby ran after him. Aaron then stopped when he realised where he was.

He was in the same office he was when he defended Ennard.

"Baby get out." Aaron said with his eyes wide. But before she could. The door slammed behind them and they heard it lock.

"No!" Aaron screamed banging on the door realising they were locked inside.

"Well Hello again!" Aaron stopped when he heard Funtime Freddy scream from one of the hallways somewhere. He then laughed like a manic and Baby clings onto Aaron's side frighten. "Are you Ready for round two?!"

"What's going on Aaron?" Baby asked looking scared. Aaron noticed the tablet screen on the desk along with three static tv screens and a digital screen that had two things on it:

POWER LEVEL:99%

OXYGEN:99%

"I think I know what's happening but I need to confirm it." Aaron spoke shaking. He turned on the tablet screen and flicked to the west hall, where he saw Funtime Freddy, staring directly at the cameras with his menacing blue eyes, he then switched to another camera and saw Funtime Foxy behind a curtain making an evil looking face with his jaw hanging slack, showing his sharp teeth.

"Aaron why are our friends acting mean?" Baby asked, "I don't understand!"

"Bon-Bon go get em!" Funtime Freddy screamed from somewhere, Aaron took that as not a good thing and slammed his hand on the left door which sounded like where Funtime Freddy's voice came from. He had a right to be worried, a loud bang when then heard along with footsteps. Clearly:Bonbon go get em meant an attack. But why was Funtime Freddy acting up? Along with BonBon and Funtime Foxy?

Then Aaron heard the dreaded music of Ballora. Crumbling dreams was the song he thinks. He slammed the button to the right door down as her music approached that door. Baby knew she was out there twirling and waiting.

"Ballora why are you taunting us? We're your friends. Your family even." Baby told her.

"Bon-Bon let's not keep our friend waiting!" Aaron heard Funtime Freddy's clunky footsteps to race to the other side. Ballora's music then slowly faded away, but it didn't vanish.

"We always find a way inside." Aaron heard another terrifying voice and climbed up the desk and looked into the vent. He shined his flashlight in and saw Bibybab at the very start of the vent with his face plates slightly opened and his blue eyes glowing. Aaron made a squeak of fright and ducked back down, making a note to keep check of him.

"What should I do?" Baby asked him figuring she'd be here for sometime.

"Talk to them." Aaron suggested wanting to leave, "Make them not attack."

"Okay." She nodded walking away to find someone.

Aaron was then startled by a pink haired bunny girl walking across the office in a taunting way. She looked like BonBon but she was coloured pink and had green eyes. Aaron unconsciously smacked her nose and made her disappear and run outside the office.

"What was that?"

"Funtime Freddy please don't attack us-"

"Bon-Bon go get em!"

With a screech and a scream, Aaron jumped out of his position and saw Baby run back into the office with a bite mark on her arm. "BonBon bit me! Aaron what's going on?!"

"I just saw a pink haired version of... BonBon."

"... my pink haired Beauty..." he heard Ennard's voice in his head repeat. He started to connect lines. He then growled and yelled out.

"ENNARD! I KNOW YOU DID THIS! COME OUT YOU COWARD AND FACE ME!" He roared into the heavens.

"You think Ennard did it?" Baby asked him. Thinking it made a little more sense that what she knew.

"Yes I do! ENNARD COME OUT! LET ME KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING ME! BECAUSE I KNOW YOU ARE!" Aaron screamed angrily. This time it really mattered. Because he saw them as his family. And no one messed with his family. People saw this when his sister had her hair ribbon stolen by an older girl back when she was a child and Aaron tackled her and rode on her back until she gave it back.

Right on cue, the static screen lit up with a face of a man with white and orange hair and white and orange ears with purple cheeks and black eyes with a white pupil. Then it went onto the next screen. Then the next. Then the whole system was corrupted.

Baby noticed on the keyboard right in front of her the letters LO were highlighted with red pen, she then unconsciousness typed in L-O-L and the man vanished and all the systems went back to normal.

"Baby? Where's Funtime Foxy?" Aaron asked looking white faced. Baby then peeked down the right door by insist and saw Funtime Foxy running right for her. She screamed and came back in and closed the door with the button next to it.

She shivered when she heard soft knocking coming from the door. Then he vanished back into the curtains on the camera.

"Aaron how much power are we using?" Baby asked looking at the power reading.

Aaron then looked and saw the power was vanishing like there was no tomorrow. He shouted in fear and flipped in all the cameras. Then he saw a strange version of Bibybab standing there looking at the camera with glowing yellow eyes. He had a different style and wore blue and yellow clothing. Aaron pressed the button on the screen that said controlled shock and the thing vanished and the power stopped running out so fast.

That reminded him he needed to check on Bibybab, so he nervously peeked his head back up and saw the animatronic no less than five feet away from his face with open face plates. Aaron then sealed of the vent to be safe.

"Hey BonBon go get em!" Funtime Freddy's voice yelled again, so Aaron closed the door. But he started to feel light headed. When BonBon smacked against the door and vanished, he opened it again. But found it didn't help.

He loosen his tie trying to get more air into his lungs, which were starting to scream out in lack of oxygen. He then started to wheeze as he tried to keep his remaining air in. He tried to keep it quiet to not scare Baby knowing she had been scared too much tonight.

But it all went to shit when he collapsed on the ground gasping for air.

"Aaron?! Aaron what's wrong?!" Baby asked sitting on the ground with a worried look on her face. Aaron wanted to say he was fine. But he wasn't. He couldn't find the strength to talk, his lungs were tightening, desperate to

find any air that was around. But it felt like it was just all being sucked out of him like he was blowing up a near impossible to blow balloon.

Baby panicked as he lost air from his body and his face started to turn blue, he was twitching and struggling to perform simple task like talk or get back to his feet. Baby's eye then looked at the oxygen supply. Which rapidly dropped.

45%

...

32%

...

29%

If that thing dropped below 20, Aaron would lose consciousness. If it went below 10, he'd die from losing too much air. Baby had to find out how the oxygen was being sabotaged and why. At first she excepted Ennard to show up on the back camera, twisting the oxygen handles so the oxygen would leak out.

But. It wasn't like that.

The Four Minireenas were in that place. Winding the handle back. Making the oxygen spill into the air instead of filling the office with the very thing Aaron needed to survive. She gasped when the meter got dangerously close to 20

25%

...

22%

Baby needed them to stop. She smacked her hand against the controlled shock button and they scattered away when electricity hit their bodies.

The meter stopped at 19%. Aaron had blacked out. He was on the floor. Looking worse than unconscious.

He looked dead


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Aaron! A-Aaron?" Baby asked grabbing him by her shoulders. She lightly shook him. He was a ghostly white, his eyes were dilated and his body were unresponsive to her attempts to wake him up. She didn't want to kill him with her strength but he didn't wake up.

Has his body already shut down because he lost too much oxygen in his fragile human body?

The oxygen meter slowly climbed back up. Slowly. It eased up quiet slowly. It made Baby scared. It might be too late to save him. She wouldn't let him fall to Ennard, even if he was dead. He had no right to take his identity even thought he was really dead.

"C'mon. Aaron get up. Please get up." Baby wrapped her arms around Aaron's head and started to bounce it, hoping to get him awake. Since she was mostly robot. She didn't know what to do in the sense of medical, she knew humans were a lot more breakable then robots, they could die a lot more easier. From previous memories, Baby remembered years ago a man was in the path of her and the scooper and the man was hit once and he was dead in a flash second. It took a few hits from the scooper to kill a robot because of their tough skins and tough robot parts.

Then on some miracle cue, Aaron's chest started to move again, indicating he was taking in air and breathing. His eyelids fluttered and his pupils grew back to their normal size. He appeared confused.

"W-what happened?" He asked sitting up and rubbing his head.

"The minireenas were turning off the oxygen... I can't believe them Aaron!" Baby shouted angrily throwing her hands up in the air, "Even if they are under Ennard's commands they shouldn't restlessly attack you! You're our friend! They should be able to see that pass any evil Ennard implants on them!"

Aaron understood Baby's anger; her friends acted out of character and almost killed him. Even now he still didn't feel right even though the oxygen was more than half way back to normal, his head and feet still felt heavy and he wanted to fall back onto the floor. However, he knew if he gave up, they would come.

"Hey BonBon! Go get em!" Funtime Freddy yelled from somewhere, on cue, Baby closed the door and heard not only BonBon hit the door but Funtime Foxy knocking along with Ballora's music box. They were getting restless. If it was caused by Ennard or not. She wasn't sure. Baby stared out at the door, into the unknown.

"We always find a way inside." Bibybab's voice said, Aaron stumbled to his feet wanting to help keep them at bay so Ennard wouldn't come.

"Aaron! No! Stay down! You're still unwell!" Baby told him

"I'm Fine." Aaron said strongly, even thought they were still dizzy spells on him.

Baby looked up and saw the exoskeleton in front of her, but instead now he had a simpler style to Ennard. He wore ruined clothes and he actually had eyes that looked a lot similar to Funtime Foxy. Baby whacked the tablet under his chin and made him vanish.

"Get ready for a surprise!" Funtime Freddy's voice said evilly.

"What's a surprise?" Aaron asked confused, and on cue, BonBon appeared in the room and screeched. Before the door was shut, She threw Aaron into the other closed door, hitting his head hard.

"BonBon stop it!" Baby begged grabbing her, but Funtime Freddy came up behind her and trapped her in a bear hug, and on cue, Funtime Foxy and Bibybab came into the room. Funtime Foxy then looked over Aaron menacingly as the colours swirled around in a disgusting mess.

A rough kick to the head made black consume his vision. Knocking him out.

* * *

A few days ago, I said I'd publish two or three chapters yesterday, I only. Published one. Let me explain:

Yesterday I hit my head while I was under my bed looking for the cat. It really hurt for a while and my Mum made me sit down and didn't let me have my iPad until about 9PM.

It's also why this chapter is so short. I think the next should be bigger.

Today I will try to get another chapter within the next hour.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Breathing.

Aaron wondered. If he was dead. Then why was he still breathing. Surely if he was caught he should be dead by now. Or at lease in some sort of pain. Unless-

"Set this up Electrobab. We need all the power we can get to make it work."

"Right away Sir!"

Aaron opened his eyes slowly, he was greeted with just blurs of colour, it was all grey, red, yellow, pink and dark. When he shut his eyes again and opened them. Everything was fixed. And he was in the spot he didn't want to be in.

Looking up at a harsh, bright celling light, unable to move and feeling bare around his chest.

Aaron moved his head up in shock as far as he could and saw his shirt was missing and his arms and legs were strapped down by tight brown velvet straps. He quietly gasped panicked and tried to move his hands and feet. But they were stuck and attempts to move them, made his body hurt.

"Don't struggle. It'll make it worse." Aaron's eye looked at Ennard, who was standing over him now, his face the usual scary and his hair the usual mess. But he had a dark look in his eye, which was black with amber pupil. He also noticed a heart motioner was connected to him, showing his heart beats on the screen

Aaron was right where Ennard wanted him. Trapped and helpless underground.

"Let him go!"

"Shut up!" Aaron saw Ennard smack on a metal cage where Baby was imprisoned, he saw she was injured on her face and one of her arms had "NAUGHTY GIRL" drawn into her skin, which bled and looked horribly painful. She backed away when Ennard's hand greeted the metal.

"Leave her alone." Aaron said with as much threat as he could at this given time.

"Or what? You can't do anything to save her, The funtimes, the ballerinas, Bibybab or even yourself." Ennard extended his long leg up and pressed it against Aaron's chest. At first it didn't bother him, but then Ennard crushed his foot against his heart, making him ache and squirm as far as he could to get Ennard's foot away from one of his viral organs.

"Amazing how weak the human body is. I can break your ribs right here and you'd bled to death. Or I could cramp my hand down your throat and rip out your precious heart. Or I could make you suffer, and force Baby to watch as you die, painfully and horribly."

"Ennard you can hurt me but don't hurt my gang or Aaron!"

"These mindless fools?!" Ennard asked gesturing to everyone else, who still appeared to be under his submission, they all sat in different cages looking burnt out and slumped over. "They have no value. You have no value. But Aaron. Can give what I want. My freedom." He snatched his claws against Aaron's chin, drawing blood at his finger tips, which he looked at.

"Then why use them?" Aaron asked.

"They were pawns in my plan. You didn't realise. But as soon as the company locked me away. I managed to break the locks from the outside. I worked for three months, hunting parts to make my creations." He gestured to the three who stood beside him. Who they all knew. The pink bunny who showed up in the office, the formerly blind exoskeleton, and the weird version of Bibybab.

"You met Yenndo before I know that. But You haven't met Bonette, who I stole parts from BonBon to make."

"That's why BonBon couldn't walk and you knew! You did that to her!" Baby squealed.

"I did indeed. I gave her the ability to walk, but removed BonBon's ability to do so. This person next to me is Electrobab, another genius creation of mine. A pure bolt of energy and electricity is in his veins, working to shock and make him a source of power. It's Funny How I managed to fix Yenndo's eyesight and hearing and build Bonette and Electrobab from complete snatch with all the parts I had in this area I roam in!"

"Y-you ruined my Christmas didn't you?" Baby asked with tears.

"Christmas is a set up to lure the helpless into a trap of greed. Christmas has no value and must be banned in the underground. This human. Is not like you. We aren't human. But I'll be human."

"No you won't you sick Fuck! Just wearing my skin doesn't Make you human!" Aaron snarled.

Ennard's eye went even more dark and started to burn like a fire. The sharp claw on his back went straight for his throat. Grasping it in it's fine four sharp points and chocking him.

"It will. Once your dead. No one will know your gone. Not even your sister Jackie."

"Stay the fuck away from her." Aaron snarled not wanting for Ennard to laid a hand on her. Ennard's claw released his throat and retracted back into his back.

"I'll stay away. If she plays nice. But if wants to expose me. I'll have to scoop her clean." Ennard scowled

"If you hurt her. I'll come back. To haunt you."

"You will do no such thing. I'm a robot. I'm hauntable."

"I will do something if I know you hurt my sister."

"Yea. I don't believe you will. Let's wake everyone up. See what their last words will be to you before you disappear from history as a human." Ennard smirked holding up a remote with a single red button, once his slim metal finger pressed the button, sparks flew from Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Ballora, all the Minireenas, BonBon and Bibybab.

"I feel like I just woke from a headache." Funtime Foxy moaned rubbing his head.

"Where are we?" Bonbon asked confused.

"And how did we get here...?" Ballora looked around and spotted Ennard, "Wait! It's you again!"

"Me? Don't I have a name? Do you not bother to remember the name of a forgotten animatronic?" Ennard questioned looking at her softly, his tentacles slipped in and grabbed her feet and pulling her down to the ground and knocking her down. "I HAVE A NAME! NEVER FORGET THAT MUSIC TWINKLY BALLERINA STICK!"

"We use to be friends what happened?!" Baby asked looking frighten.

"HE'S DEAD! THAT ENNARD YOU KNEW! WHO LOVED TO BAKE! WHO PLAYED THE PIANO! AND WHO SANG! HE'S DEAD! HE DIED BACK IN 1984! IT'S ME NOW!" He smacked his foot down, his eye was burning up red and his teeth appeared to be getting sharper.

"Wow that's quiet amazing. You have some temper." Electrobab spoke in a static voice as his hair fizzed a little like he was being shocked.

"When you kill him we'll still be happy right? And free?" Yenndo asked.

"Yes you will. You can take over the show. All of you. No more Circus Baby." He smacked on her cage, "No more Funtimes." He kicked against their cages, "No more dancers." He shoved his hand against Ballora's cage, rattling it to the side, "No more annoying kids." He punched against Bibybab's cage, "and no more... Aaron." He ended smiling pleasantly, which Aaron knew was a red flag.

Ennard then rubbed his red hair, "Your hair is beautiful. I use to have great hair like that. Not this awful mess caused by years of being alone. Don't worry. I'll be sure to keep your hair like that. And if your Mother and sister play along. No one will get hurt." He then tugged on his hair and banged his head down, making him scream in pain as he felt his skull crunch.

"Stop it!" Baby begged with tears.

"Tears don't make me do anything Baby." Ennard told her softly, "You cry a lot. Maybe they should call you Cry Baby instead." He ended with a soft laugh.

He then screeched in shock when Funtime Freddy grabbed his foot and pulled it trying to knock him over. He then kicked his foot into his face, knocking backwards.

"FREDDY!" BonBon screamed grabbing him as black liquid came out of his mouth, "You Monster!" She cried at Ennard.

Ennard unleashed another robotic laugh, "I've been called that before. By those techs. Who "committed" suicide." He smiled.

"You killed them didn't you?!" Aaron barked picking up on the way he said suicide. It was in such a tone that made him connect the lines between the hung techs who died months ago.

"I had to. They were going to reveal me." He answered, "plus they were never gonna fit me. One was too fat. The other was too lanky."

"But I'm just perfect?" Aaron asked him

"You read my book?" Ennard questioned as his eye narrowed. Suddenly he whirled around and all four of his vicious claws from his back dug into Aaron's side and torn their way across Aaron's bare chest. "DIDN'T MOMMY TELL YOU NOT TO PEEK INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S STUFF?!"

Aaron screamed out as blood lashed along with the claws in a line. Baby looked broken hearted and BonBon turned away frighten.

"Don't worry. The bleeding won't kill you. Something else will. Which is Why Electrobab has been working on this thing."

Aaron's eyes grew to saucepans when he saw Electrobab bring in a defibrillator, he could make out the details. The pads, the wires and the machine in general.

"Perfect." Ennard nodded, "It seems fitting since. You almost shocked me to death last time that I use electricity against you. Yes I do know how to use it... but not in the right way..." he ended with a grin which made Aaron's panic rate shot up into the roof.

"What are going to Do?!" Funtime Foxy asked.

"The obvious. Girly. And don't tell me your not a girl because you are."

"You're a girl?" Funtime Freddy asked confused.

"Y-yes." Funtime Foxy admitted looking ashamed, "But I don't look like a girl." The voice changed to a more girl like voice, "I've hidden for the whole time. Our Creator thinks I'm Gay! And My breasts aren't even visible!" She grabbed herself crying, now her secret was out and everyone knew.

"Everyone has their own problems. Like Baby and the fact she can see dead children." Ennard told everyone

"I did NOT need to know that!" Ballora shook her head.

"Anyway. Electrobab. Power this thing up." Ennard ordered.

"Don't do it! He trying to take advantage of you!" Baby screamed out, "He did the same to me! If it wasn't for Aaron! I might have never have gotten away from him!"

"Don't listen to her she's a cry baby." Ennard told Electrobab.

"I'm tired can't we wait?" Electrobab asked, "taking the office power made me burnt out."

"We need it now!" Ennard scowled sightly, Baby knew his true colours would soon to be seen to them.

"Why are starting to act mean?" Bonette asked frighten, "You made us."

"Well Good news! William Vinny Afton. Made me. And he destroyed me. He scooped me alive when they was nothing wrong with me!" He snarled at her, "I'm not leaving this room without a human skin on. If you work with me or not! I will use you to get what I want! Because only I matter and no one else does!" He towered over them, making them scared. Baby saw herself in their spots.

"Now I don't care if you're tired! I made you! At lease serve your purpose! Like a machine! AND DO IT NOW!" Ennard forced Electrobab's hands onto the defibrillator, he shocked it and made it power up. Aaron looked even more scared. Ennard rubbed the pads together and apporched Aaron with a dark face.

Electrobab collapsed onto the floor. Barely alive, Yenndo and Bonette looked frighten, then Ennard swung out his fists and knocked them down also. He stared at them, "Stupid fools. Believed in freedom for all."

He turned the knob to full power, which was considered very dangerous. Baby's face was panic. Funtime Foxy looked away. Funtime Freddy covered BonBon's eyes. Ballora looked too frighten to watch yet she couldn't turn away. Bibybab's face was pure horror.

"Merry Fucking Christmas Aaron Sarred." Ennard said with a smile, Aaron was helpless to tear the pads away from his chest, as soon they were stuck down, he knew it was over.

Ennard's tentacle ran across the button and activated the power, the machine made a whirling sound and everyone saw the electricity bolt running down into Aaron's body.

Aaron unleashed an awful scream which made Baby cry and Funtime Foxy wince. Aaron shuttered as the electricity shot directly into his healthy heart, zapping all parts of his organs and making his insides burn like hell. And this only lasted ten seconds in reality. But to Aaron, it felt like a flash second that the electricity went into his body and ended him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Once the bolt finished corrupting Aaron's fragile human body, the heart motioner showed an erratic heart beat from fear and his heart speeding in response to the electric shock. Then it flatlined.

That awful sound of the loud and long beep indicated to everyone that he was dead. And if that didn't tell them, the fact his skin was white and his eyes were wide and lifeless and his hands hung over gave the clear message. The fight was over. Everything ended here.

"Time of death: 4:36AM, Christmas Morning." Ennard read the time on the clock on the wall. He smiled evilly while the beep kept going.

Baby's eyes widen as tears formed in her eyes, BonBon covered her mouth with tears steaming down her face, Funtime Freddy couldn't find the words to make himself feel any better, Funtime Foxy's breathing was slow and hard, Ballora slumped down in her cage and put her head in her lap crying. The Minireenas came to her side and tried to make her feel better, despite they had died inside a little also. Bibybab looked so frighten for the first time in ages.

"Don't tell me you've grown to like this horrible person? He's a human! They're craving savages that will take advantage of you at any point!" Ennard snarled at them, "which is why. I doubled crossed the human race. I took advantage of them."

"W-why?" Baby asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because. I need to leave. Aaron would have wanted that way. His childhood idol. Walking in his skin."

"N-no!" Ballora screamed.

"After when William's daughter died I thought he never return. But look he did!" He pointed at his dead corpse on the table.

"Don't touch him!" Baby Howled

"You can't stop me." Ennard smirked, "Now to cut him open and take EVERYTHING out." His eye grew dark along with his smile.

Baby pounded her cage as tears came down her face. She then felt her stomach open up and her claw extend out and grasp the bars of the cage. She then looked it, not in horror like she previously had. But in surprised. The claw pulled back on the bars, bending them out of shape, then pulling them from their roots with a bang.

Ennard didn't appear to notice as he grabbed a platter of knives and looked at their sharpness and angles. The keys to the cages daggled around one of tentacles, she could only fit her hands out, so she reached as far as she could to reach the keys, which just blew out of her reach.

Luckily Ennard yawned and stretched out all his tentacles, foolishly making the keys fall right into Baby's hands.

Ennard went back on looking at the knives, unaware The group was tossing the key between each other to unlock their cages. However he became aware when Bibybab didn't stretch his hand out far enough and the keys fell against the floor, making a clattering sound. Ennard's head turn 180° to face them.

"What-?" He asked confused as Funtime Freddy suddenly punched him down, spinning his head around then making him fall because of the overpowering dizziness he had.

"That's for BonBon and Aaron!" He screamed as Baby quickly unlocked Bibybab's cage and he ran.

"C'mon let's go! We can sound the alarm!" Ballora told the group. Baby went but then turned to Aaron, who was still lifeless. Ennard was a few feet away recovering from the hit. She took the risk and went to unlock the straps, she hurried once she heard Ennard moaning meaning he was getting back up. Once the last strap was undone, she turned to run. But she tripped when Ennard's tentacles wrapped around her leg and stopped her from leaving.

When her cries reached Ballora she ran back to help her. She stepped on Ennard's tentacles, hurting him and making him recoil again. Baby then stood up and carried Aaron in her arms desperate to get away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Not too much custard Jerry-Bear." Marisa told him squeezing his cheek.

"Don't call me that." Jeremy blushed a shade of red which matched the cherries she had out for the pudding.

"I'll call you what I want." She giggled.

"Did your mom call about when she's coming?" Jeremy inquired as the blush started to vanish from his face.

"She said about one tomorrow dear."

"Knock if off with the nicknames." Jeremy told his girlfriend

"Why can't I call you something?" She asked making a pouting face.

"Because I don't like it." Jeremy tried to shake away a blush forming on his face so he could focus on making food.

"Well then. Call me something I don't like." She suggested.

"Ummmm... Cuddle bear?" He asked turning pink again, This time he went even darker when Marisa swung him into a hug then a kiss on his lips, making his eyes grow small.

"You're horrible at insults but great at compliments." She smiled.

* * *

Baby was confused. Her robotic heart was beating quick. Aaron's dead body was in her arms. Everyone else was running ahead of her. Ennard was fast coming up towards them.

"Why are you carrying Aaron?!" Bibybab asked

"Why would I not be?!" She barked back.

"He's dead!"

"I know that! I want to help him!"

"You can't help a dead person!" Bibybab screamed

"If Ennard can create and give life so can I!" Baby exclaimed.

"This is a human! Totally different!"

"No! He's like us! Family! We defend our family! I made that vow after I lost Ennard."

"You found him again didn't you?" Funtime Freddy asked confused as they went back into the area where they were two nights ago.

"Like I said. I lost him!" She snapped at him, angry and cold and upset that Ennard had taken Aaron away. Now she wasn't going to let him take Aaron away for good, even if he was dead. She would throw herself and fight to the death with Ennard before she ever gave up against him.

"Baby where are we going?" Ballora asked

"To hide!" She told them as she slipped into a room.

"BABY! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER! I WILL FIND YOU AND AARON AND I WILL ESCAPE AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Ennard screamed looking around for them.

They all backed away. But Funtime Freddy backed into a hard thing and whirled around in fright to see Alex awaken.

"You came back for Me!" He sounded happy to see them again until he saw Aaron's dead body in Baby's arms, his face dropped, "What happened?" He asked as his heart fell.

"E-Ennard finally did it. Aaron's dead." Baby said with tears as she shook.

"I can't believe him. Ennard. My friend. My old partner."

"He was my partner." Baby spoke sounding confused.

"It was before you came. I was Ennard's partner years before you came. William thought we were Gay. So he separated us. I've been trying to repair our relationship. But he's not the same guy who I use to wake up on Saturday mornings to entertain kids bright and early. He's messed up in the head now." Alex explained.

"I've always seen him like that." Funtime Foxy nodded.

"See your Girly now."

"Y-yes." She shamefully admitted turning red

"HA! I knew you were a girl! Even when you kept your cool!" He jumped his feet pointing at her looking excited, until he remembered the problem at hand, "Oh... so you wanna take Aaron home?"

"Not dead if possible. We wanna take him home alive." Baby told him as he snatched his head looking over Aaron, who was lifeless. He jabbed his finger at Aaron's bare side and his hand fell to the side.

"He's dead... it's not possible to bring him back." Alex shook his head, being full of doubt.

"Why not?!" Baby asked with tears in her eyes.

"He's dead." Alex spoke.

"THEN FIX HIM!" Baby screamed shoving him full of rage, Funtime Freddy and Bibybab grabbed her and held her back from Alex while Aaron's body fell onto the floor with a thud.

"Baby calm down!" Funtime Freddy screamed trying to contain her rage.

"Maybe..." Alex tapped his chin, "there is a way... maybe... there is... but it's hard... nah... maybe it doesn't even exist..."

"What is it?!" Baby asked as Alex slipped his hands under Aaron's body and placed him on the table on his side.

"I get the newspaper sometimes. About four months ago I got a newspaper that told an impossible story of survival and it Happened at A place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"I've heard of that name before..." Funtime Freddy nodded wondering where the name rang a bell.

"It should. Your Creator. My creator too. William Afton, was close to the creator of Freddy Fazbear's, Antonius. An old Greek man. He had two grandsons. Their names both started with the same letter. I think it was either E or F. The oldest kid was killed back in 1993 along with four other kids. His brother was the only survivor who escaped alive. He was scared for his whole life. Especially since the killer lurked near by."

Everyone gasped as he told the story of woe and despair.

"This is all true. Kay? And just recently. The Younger brother worked with a police man whose last name was German sounding, it was like Schbuert or Schmutz, something like that, also with two security guards, one who was scared of everything and other fat like a hippo!" He exclaimed, "They found the kids... inside the animatronics. They all were posed by the dead children. The two brothers reunited despite the older brother being a robot now. But how did it happen? Apparently it has something to do with the Joy of Creation and giving gifts."

"What is that?" Baby asked.

"It was ghost possession. Now maybe if we got Aaron's ghost, if it's still here, to move back into his body again." Alex suggested.

"That a great idea!" Ballora nodded smiling

"But what killed him I have to ask?" Alex looked over Aaron and observed the red marks that looked like burns on his chest

"An electric shock."

"Electricity might be able to reverse it." Alex nodded at them all as they shared a minor cheer which was cut short by the door breaking down.

They couldn't believe that person who broke down the door was Ennard.

* * *

 **Once again, Alex belongs to GoldenIceNinja**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

This didn't come from Hell. It was too scary to come from there.

Ennard lightly swayed in the wind gently, the top half of his face was missing and showed the destroyed exoskeleton under it. His light grey shirt was gone and they saw his bandages had been removed, revealing a mess of tentacles whipping out furiously along with a claw that looked like Baby's claw, but this one had four points and sharp points on them that looked like teeth.

A purple cloak blew behind him. Tied around his metal neck and through the tears in the material came the tentacles, he appeared to grow more. On his shoulders, spikes came out and stood looking shining and pointy. His feet looked light and thin, fat enough to catch you if you ran. His hands were big and bulky, enough to chock someone.

"You made the worse mistake in the world." He looked up at them, showing the red tear line coming down the lower half of his face. His voice sounded more monstrous and demonic.

"Calm down-" Bibybab stood between him and Baby, but he grabbed his shoulder and threw him into the selves, making them break and all the heavy parts fall on top of him with an unpleasant smashing sound.

"BIBYBAB!"

"No one. Stands between me. And the human." He slowly but menacingly walked towards Baby, she backed away as his clunky footsteps backed her against the walls.

"No one had to die! It was a perfectly easy request to hand him over! But you made it that way! Your protecting a dead corpse. How useless are you all?" He smiled showing all his teeth in his wide mouth, "Protecting someone whose already dead is pointless. Aaron is dead. Give him over and I can leave you all in peace."

"N-n-no." Baby turned away, Ennard displayed shock.

"What did you say to me?" He asked in a deadly tone.

"I SAID NO!" Baby screamed as she slapped him on his face, leaving a red mark, he growled at her like a rabit animal.

Alex stood defenceful over Aaron's corpse. His face plates opened and revealed his angry face under it all. Funtime Freddy and BonBon joined hands, so Ballora and the Minireenas along with Funtime Foxy joined in embracing hands and protecting Aaron.

"What is this?" Ennard asked raising an eyebrow.

"Aaron's family. We defend our own." Ballora snarled at him making him chuckle a little.

"Don't you remember how we use to do that to each other?" Alex asked.

"How dare you turn against me?" Ennard growled.

"I HAVEN'T! YOU'RE STILL MY BROTHER! YOU STILL KEPT ME SAVE EVEN WHEN THEY WANTED TO GET RID OF ME!" Alex screamed, "You've abandoned who you are! You've lost everything you were! You are not evil!" He jumped up as Baby took his place, protecting Aaron.

"Come back to us." Alex grabbed his face, "Come back to your brother. Come to your senses. Deep down inside you. You know how evil and wrong this is. This is not you. The person I grew up with. The man who loved kids. The man who had that passion. You lost your fire of desire to prove yourself. And now. Your heart is fuelled by a fire of darkness. Don't hurt anyone. I know you don't want hurt anyone but this anger is making you different. It's controlling you." He rubbed his hands.

Everyone sighed thinking how sweet it was, especially since Alex looked close to crying.

Everyone besides Ennard.

"Why are you against me? With them?" He asked, his face scowled, "They're human lovers. William Afton destroyed me. He destroyed you. He gave you that discoloured eye. How can you forgive him for that?"

"Humans make mistakes. We also make mistakes."

"Like bringing Christmas back. I swore over 30 years ago that it was never going to be brought back! Especially after what happened!" Ennard snarled.

"If you think I'm going against you... Then kill me!" Alex screamed making everyone gasp.

Ennard looked at him with raised eyebrows, he then soften his expression, "No. keeping you alive. Will be the worse thing possible. It'll give you the message that humans are the monsters here."

"Then why are you acting like one?" Funtime Foxy asked.

"The same reason why William did to those five children. That story you told." His smile got bigger, "You didn't know the murder's name did you?"

"Well no but I doubt-"

"What? It's not William? Truth be told we don't know everything about him. Especially was he done up there on the surface. You wanna know why I was shut down? I found out he wanted to kill someone. And not just anyone. A brother of a boy he loved who was bullied. But he changed his mind... I don't know why. But it's why William decided I was too strange to still be in commission. Plus since the death of his daughter he has acted right for ages." He nodded.

"Is this how to make up for whatever happened in the past?" Baby asked.

"He treated us like slaves. I didn't realise until later. He stole away years I can never claim back. But with Aaron's help, I can get what I want. My well earned freedom."

"Well earn? Yea right!" Funtime Freddy snarled, "What did you ever do that earn you freedom?! You tortured us and used us like toys! Then you scooped us alive!"

"You may not know. But I did a lot before I was locked away. I treated Baby like my little sister, even after Alex left. You didn't exist you know. When Baby broke down back in '81 I worked day and night to fix her, even when William told me to stop it. I put her back on stage. And even in the dark day on '83 when Baby made a mistake that should have sealed her fate, I gave her the support. And somehow. Even I made a smaller mistake. I got treated a lot worse by the humans."

"Aaron never hurt anyone."

"Not yet at lease." Ennard smirked.

"You always believe the worse in Humans don't you?"

"Enough talking!" Ennard screamed, "I'm leaving tonight! I don't care if I have to tear this hellhole down and burn it along with everyone else inside! I am taking Aaron's place. With or without your consent." Ennard's tentacles twisted and his claws rotated before classing against each other in a menacing way. He then threw his hand inside himself via the wires in his chest and pulled out an axe. He twirled it around before going for the kill.

He aimed at Funtime Freddy, who tried to dodge him, Ennard expected this, because he didn't want to kill him. He smirked as he changed the direction in which he swung the axe and swung it directly at Funtime Freddy's right hand, he pulled down with enough force to slice down and cut pass all his wiring and exoskeleton.

Funtime Freddy tripped and fell onto the ground, looking at his bleeding wound and his hand, which was now on the ground away from him and lifeless. He teared up and started to breath heavily. He then screamed out, unaware Ennard came up behind him and threw the axe over his head and smashed it down into Funtime Freddy's head, splitting his face plates open and letting all the blood flow out. Funtime Freddy's eyes when wide and lifeless as he collapsed with the axe embedded into his head.

Everyone was scared, when Ennard went to yank the axe out of Funtime Freddy's head, everyone raced to the door.

"We need to split up! Otherwises he'll get us all!" Funtime Foxy screamed.

"No wait-!" Baby started as everyone ignored her and went their own ways, Ballora ran blindly into the dark along with Funtime Foxy. Baby knew Funtime Foxy couldn't see in the dark and she'd be doom soon.

"I'll take Aaron shall I?" Alex asked Baby holding Aaron close to his ripped torso.

"No! That will put a target on your back-!" Baby screamed knowing Ennard would chase him since he had Aaron.

"Ennard won't kill me. He still has memories of us being brothers. He'd never hurt us." Alex reassured her but didn't remove the doubt she had about Ennard attacking him.

A scream coming from inside funtime auditorium gave away the fact Ennard was lurking close by. So Baby ran, she was startled when Alex ran the opposite direction.

Soon enough Baby was in the dark. Her eyes started to glow and faintly lighted her way

* * *

I'm having faith now that this will be finished tomorrow. I only have three chapters left then the story is finished! The next chapter is still being edited. It will either be out later tonight before I go to bed or tomorrow night after I do the early christmas food prep in the afternoon.

Also in unrelated news:I got my hair coloured today. I've gone from blondish-Brownish to Blue Black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Ennard had the advantage. Baby, Ballora and the Minireenas were all separated in the dark, Alex was god-knows-where. Ballora navigated her environment by detecting foreign objects in her way that obstructed her path. The Minireenas stayed close to each other and Baby was wandering blindly, having no good abilities to see in the dark. Luckily Ennard had one weak spot.

He made noise.

"You can't hide forever! I go as long as it takes and I'll Kill whoever gets in my way!"

Baby thought why Ennard would kill to get his way, was he corrupt by a virus? She never thought why he acted different.

Baby crept quietly and stopped when she heard Ennard walk near by, she froze, hearing his footsteps dangerously close to her. He didn't appear to be heading towards her, she knew he didn't see very well because of his missing eye. But he could see hear her.

When the footsteps got out of range, she moved away quietly, hoping he wasn't coming back.

"There you are..."

"NO!" Baby heard one of the Minireenas scream. Then on cue their screams played and an awful slash was heard. This was no joke.

"Where is Aaron hiding?" He asked.

"Help us." Baby said quietly.

"Baby. Where is Aaron?" He repeated heading towards her, she backed away frighten and banged into the wall. Where Ennard pinned her there. He stabbed the axe into her shoulder making her cry out in pain, he then moved it around, making her scream more.

"I know this hurts. It hurt so much. You can stop it. Tell me where Aaron is. And I'll release you." He looked at her with such a horrible look, it was pleasure. He enjoyed torturing her!

"What kind of idiot left water on the floor-?" Ennard asked feeling the water creeping below his feet, he was then shuttered by a large amount of power hitting him powerfully. Baby watched as he shuttered then collapsed down. Leaving the axe embedded in her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Electrobab, Yenndo and Bonette standing there.

"He won't cheat you again. That was brutal." Electrobab cracked his sore neck.

Baby yanked out the axe and threw it onto the floor, making it rattle against the ground.

"Where can we put him?" Bonette asked.

"The scooping room will do." Funtime Freddy spat walking towards them clutching his hand.

"Freddy Ennard is-"

"A monster." Funtime Freddy stopped her scowling, his brow frowned and he growled with his teeth. Swaying himself to try and make himself calm after having an axe to the head and his hand chopped off. "Monsters don't belong in here. Not on Christmas. Once he's gone. We'll have our christmas Wishes Aaron told us about."

"I wish Aaron was alive-"

"That's not possible. Alex said that."

"Maybe it is." Electrobab smiled tapping his fingers together, "If you say, Please."

* * *

Alex placed Aaron back down on the table, he looked at the time. It was getting near seven, since it was pass six someone would come to check why he hadn't clocked out for the night yet.

"Thank you." Baby smiled at Electrobab, who was hooked up to the defillabtor again to power it up.

"I'll try my hardest."

"I still thank you. For trying." Baby nodded as he grunted as he forced all his power into the defillabtor. Which started to whirl up, then stop. He panted exhausted then forced the power harder, which made the room's light burst a fuse, leaving them in the dark, until Alex lit a candle that was in storage box.

"Careful. It can still shock you." Baby warned Yenndo as he picked up the pads and sticked them to Aaron's chest. Funtime Freddy then connected the heart motioner up, which showed a flat beat.

Electrobab powered it up until he felt exhausted and collapsed, then Yenndo turned the power on. When the electricity hit Aaron, his chest jumped, showing it was trying to reset his heart.

Yenndo growled angrily then tried again, the same thing, no beat showed.

"Come on!" He shouted as the jolt powered the whole room with bright colours. Everyone covered their eyes as it powered pass the buildings.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Marionette's ear flinched when he felt a beam of positive energy pulsing pass him. His head looked up from his book and he looked around.

"That was awfully powerful. I should go to investigate." He nodded leaving Foxy and Felix asleep on the seats. Foxy was drooling on his pillow and Felix was snoring and having a decent sleep for the first time in a while.

Marionette disappeared thought the door and blasted into the air into the night, searching for the magic that came out of nowhere.

* * *

Yenndo recovered from the blast, everyone else did, including Funtime Foxy who shook her head. Then like a miracle, Aaron sat back up, eyes opened and breathing.

"The fuck happened? I feel like I just woke up from a hang over..." he rubbed his head.

"It worked! You're back!" Baby hugged him.

"I died didn't I?" He asked, "Baby what happened to you?!" He saw her shoulder.

"Forget me. You need to leave the underground. It's pass six and someone is going to come soon."

"You're right someone's coming soon!" A voice called behind her, "what the fuck did you all do to this place?!" A man with dark purple hair barked.

"Mr Afton." Aaron said embarrassed covering his chest.

"You why you half naked?! Baby what happened and why is Ennard dead inside the scooping room?!" William screamed angrily.

"He's dead?" Aaron asked.

Upon looking inside the room, he saw it was true, Ennard had been pinned against the giant metal scooper, which had carved into his insides. A splatter of blood was behind him. However Aaron got the sick feeling he wasn't dead.

"I Did that!" Funtime Freddy claimed like he was proud of it.

"Why?!"

"He killed Aaron!"

"He's alive." William spoke confused, "why am I arguing with you? You're meant to listen to me. Rules are there to protect everyone. Which apparently didn't happen. I hope you had a good time Aaron. Because your Fired. For good this time. Get out. I don't want to see you ever again." He pointed at the door


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"Okay sir." Aaron lowered his head, deciding it was better to accept the fate rather than argue against his boss. He had presumed a bad case and Aaron decided it was better to accept his destiny then deny it.

"No!" Funtime Freddy screamed hugging Aaron close to him.

"What do you mean?" William asked angry and confused.

"I mean no!" He repeated even louder this time.

"I know that but why?"

"Ennard's evil here!"

"He's damaged mentally." William explained, "Why Am I fighting with you again?"

"You don't take Aaron away from us!" Funtime Freddy screamed, "He's family!"

William flinched remembering those words coming from someone else he knew.

 _"Don't take Finn away from me! He's my older brother! He's my family mister!"_

 _"I don't care! Hold still Sullivan!"_

"Aaron's caused trouble. I don't how you did it. But you caused all this!"

"Caused what?!" Funtime Foxy barked.

"You half destroyed this place and you harassed my animatronics! For all I know you could have raped them all!" William screeched.

"He didn't hurt anyone." Baby told him.

"Well Aaron's the only human here and he's responsible for what happens down here between the hours of 12 and 6! He's fired and held responsible for what happened here."

"Blame him if you want. But it's my fault." A voice spoke, everyone turned to see Ennard stumbling towards them injured, everyone backed away behind William, leaving him confused. "I'm broken. Why didn't you stop me the first time?"

"You're my son!" William argued, "You're the first one I ever made in 1978! I have plans dating back to 1974 of you! I spend two years of sweat and blood on you!"

"I'm also your daughter. That's right. She lives inside me. She wants to be free." Ennard told him, making him very confused.

"What the fuc-"

"Natasha died. But she didn't leave. She can't leave." Ennard told her, "she's rotting away down here. I thought being outside would fix it. But then Now I realise. She needs to leave her vessel."

"Natasha died years ago Ennard how dare you mention my daughter?" William growled pointing at him warning him.

"Because she's not gone. She's watched you this whole time. She wants to know why your not resting either."

William looked at Ennard with deep confusion.

"Daddy?" Ennard's voice changed to one of a little girls. Which Willian recgonised instantly, but he wanted to deny it heavily. "I want to leave."

"Natasha?" He asked with tears.

"I'm sick Daddy. So is Ennard. We both need to leave."

"You died in 1983. How is this possible?"

"Magic you twisted two eyed fuck." Marionette appeared behind him, "Get back in your suit scrum. You have no right to roam your old stomping ground."

"Go away stick figure." William growled.

"Which do you prefer? William Afton? Vincent Purple? Dave Miller? The purple guy? Or the child killer?" Marionette frowned, "I don't honestly care how many names you've used. Now go away."

"No."

"Natasha, Ennard. I've heard of you. You're the aura I sense whose not free yet. I always felt your presents in the pizzeria I live in but I could never figure out where it came from. The six children who were murdered were freed months ago from their prisons inside the pizzeria, which is why I didn't understand why I still felt someone trapped. Until I came down here and felt your strong energy. You've found a very weird vessel to inhabit. Falling apart aren't you Ennard? You know what you must do to leave. As much as it hurts at first. It'll set you both free. Ennard won't torture humans anymore and Natasha will no longer be trapped here." Marionette explained.

"No you will not-"

"Springtrap." Marionette snapped as William disappeared, "I'm sorry Aaron, Baby, The clone Freddy and Foxy and Bonnie and the other guys I've never seen before. But My family needs me back. They've calling me." He vanished also.

"What just happened?" Aaron asked.

"Mister. Things need to change. I can do that. I'm a big girl now. I can't be scared anymore." Natasha spoke again into Ennard.

"Anyone else finding it creepy that Ennard has a dead girl inside him?" Funtime Foxy asked.

"Nope. Not just you."

"Bye Baby. Bye Alex. I'm not coming back this time." Ennard came towards Baby, who ran towards him.

"Is it really you now?" She asked.

"It is. I've been demonised Baby. I don't feel well." He placed his hand where his heart was meant to be, "I'm sorry. There's not enough time to apologise to everyone I've hurt. They're getting angry."

"Whose getting angry?" Alex questioned.

"The people who have all died here. Live inside me." Ennard spoke rubbing his exoskeleton arms, "They are angry at you all. I was the only open place to go. I have so many voices. Insane. Voices in my head that tell me Freedom is my only key."

"I can make them go away. You don't have to leave again." Baby started to tear up as Ennard felt her tear run down her cheek.

"I've forgotten how insanely in love I was with you years ago." He said at her sadden face. He then kissed her on the cheek. "Bye. I'm not going back this time." He said with a smile.

"Wait no-" Alex grabbed Baby and held her back when Ennard walked towards the axe on the floor.

Ennard lifted up the axe he previously had, he then threw it back and had it come back on his neck, snapping it with such force it broke into a huge blood splatter. Then all the black and darkness raced outside of him. Making him shake violently, Aaron threw himself over Baby to protect her as the black spirits raced out above the skies, making it dark.

Ennard felt relief as his body emptied of all the blood and spirits. Tears came down his face as he remembered how horrible he was and how he could never fix it let alone fix himself. The only option was to free all the spirits, by killing himself. He had to do. No one could do it. The spirits wouldn't fight against him.

Once the last spirit fled. Ennard's body fell against the ground. Dead.

Aaron looked at Ennard's body, or rather who stood over it. She was glowing like an angel. With her beautiful blonde hair and a red ribbon in her hair. Her green eyes glowed like bright emeralds. She wore a pink shirt and a blue skirt, she waved at Aaron until she vanished smiling sweetly


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **ONE YEAR LATER.**

* * *

"Thanks Felix."

"No problem."—Aaron's new friend, Felix Sullivan answered. Polishing off Aaron's car with a clean rag before dumping it in the bin and rubbing his eyes. He then shut the doors of his workshop at 7:30PM, with Patches next to him, ready to go home.

"Thanks again Felix." Aaron nodded. Starting up the motor, which now was a lot quieter and started a lot more easier.

"Remember. You owe me a present. Have A merry Christmas Aaron." Felix waved him goodbye.

"You too." Aaron drove away. Easing down the road. He had a lot on his mind since the passing of his grandmother just after Christmas last year and Ennard died too. Then again, Ennard was always the bad guy. Until he saw Natasha. Such a sweet and innocent girl who had her life taken at such a young age. She looked at lease 5, maybe even 6 or 7. But she reflected such things that didn't exist in Ennard.

Kindness and innocences.

His new job allowed him to work above ground in suitable conditions. His new job was...

The day shift at Freddy Fazbear's, which he shared with a man called Fritz Smith. It made him feel close to the old gang of Baby and her band, especially since around here, Circus Baby's was called the "unknown sister location" since the animatronics and the staff didn't know much about it.

He saw that Marionette person again, who told him about William. Who killed five children years ago. In reality, William was actually dead. Which freaked him out.

He became close with Felix Sullivan, the mechanic and the surviour of William's attack which killed his brother. His brother somehow ended up in Foxy and remembered all his human memories. Their bonding included going to the park with Felix's dog and playing fetch and also getting ice cream at a port they loved.

Aaron joined them on an invite to bar near the bay, where Foxy discussed the fact he wanted to go on a boat to the sea with himself, his brother and their grandmother. Luckily talking to a half foxy, half human and half robot was pretty easy. He shared the same interests to Felix as he preferred Foxy more than the cooking obsessed Chica, the guitar player Bonnie, and the Neat freak Freddy Fazbear.

Maybe he liked Foxy because it reminded him of Funtime Foxy? Speaking of which. They had a simpler person who looked almost like Funtime Foxy, she was called the Mangle and had the abilities to break herself into small parts, but she had a different hair style and dress sense and a different voice. She also crawled onto the cellings from time to time and hugged people a lot.

When he asked Freddy about Baby, he didn't appear to know anything about her or her gang. When he asked Felix about William Afton, he replied in a "nice" manner by swearing intensely and angrily in greek and english about the man. When he asked Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Goldie about William Afton, they all got scared and ran off. When he arose the topic of it to the toys, which included Teddy, BonBon, Chi, Mangle and Billy the Balloon Boy, they all also got scared, just before Freddy told him to knock it off before he was given to the pink slip.

Days ago, he read Circus Baby's rental was torn down because William Afton had been missing for over a year and no staff came anymore to clean up the place or the animatronics. He felt a tinge of sadness. Because he felt connected to them. He wondered, if The gang wasn't deactivated. Where would Baby, Ballora, the Minireenas, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Funtime BonBon and Alex go?

He asked his mother about Ennard. Having that feeling. She then explained before the accident back in 1983, Ennard and him were best friends. She had the photos to prove it. He sure did look different with his classy look and neat hair and striped vest. He never did connect any lines between that old Ennard and the one that wanted to kill him until now.

Every night when he went to sleep, every night he worked flashbacked in his mind and he wondered where everyone was. Including Ennard. Who might be rottening away in some dump somewhere.

When Aaron came home, he found a package on his doorstep, so once he opened the door, he brought the brown box inside and placed it on his table, he then sat down on his sofa and turned on the TV to some Christmas Movie on, which he disregarded.

Curiousity got the better of him an eventually he had the box in his lap, rattling it impatiently to find out what was inside. He then torn into the paper and ripped the top open, finding tissue paper along with a christmas card that had a reindeer on the front with a red nose. Aaron was pretty sure it was the one they sung about in those songs, since he didn't really pay attention to christmas songs.

He opened the card open and found a very weird message inside:

" _Dear Aaron. Have a wonderful Merry Christmas. We're okay where we are now. We will always remember you. The best hero and tech_ _in the world._

 _From Circus Baby, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Bibybab, The Minireenas, Ballora, Electrobab, Yenndo, Bonette, BonBon and Alex_."

"They're alive?" He asked looking for a return address somewhere on the box, but he couldn't find any. Then he dug into the tissue paper again and pulled out a plushie.

It was of Ennard. It was quiet cute.

It had all his details of him before he was damaged. His short hair, his perfect skin, big blue orbs for his eyes and a small vest with a white shirt and black pants on him with a cute Red bowtie around his neck.

But he felt something else in the box also. Which he pulled out. He was startled when it was an animatronic hand. Then he realised.

It was Ennard's hand. And it had a note on it.

"This is what we saved of him. We think you should have it. From CB and the gang"

Aaron placed the plushie on his bedside table along with the animatronic hand. Then his phone rang in the tone he had, a normal ringtone, he found out Freddy wanted him to come back to work right away. So he took the plushie and the hand into his car and went back to Freddy's.

"Welcome back!" Freddy greeted him, "You forgot your present!"

"Okay then..." he looked around and saw everyone had left besides Felix, Fritz and the Nightwatch known as Jeremy Fitzgeneral and a Brown haired man in a police uniform with an orange haired woman and a baby in a highchair.

"Is this Aaron?" The brown haired man asked getting from his seat, "I'm Michael Schmidt. Everyone calls me Mike." He shook his hand firmly, "I'm a police officer. This is my wife Rebecca and my daughter Sarah." He gestured to the woman and the baby.

"Nice to meet you Mr Schmidt."

"I use to work here. Marionette told me your story. Must be rough. You bonded with animatronics. Did the same with Freddy and his gang. I think your lucky you survived. Now you said you met William Afton correct?" He asked as Chica came pass with a tray of Hot Cocoa, she offered them the mugs which they both took.

"Yes. He fired me last year."

"That can't be right. William Afton died in 2016 in the back room long before you ever started work." Mike drank down his cocoa

Aaron's face went white then.

"Oh you talked to a dead man!" BonBon laughed.

"I-I don't understand." Aaron said shaking.

"You wouldn't." Mike shook his head and wiping his lips with his hand "I couldn't understand when Freddy openly admitted he had a corpse of a ten year old boy inside him that died back in 1993. Freddy's is full of mystery. Looks like the Sister Location also is."

"Everything is a mystery." Felix chimed in, "Even I am apparently from what Marionette tells me."

"The point is... Ennard harboured a dark spirit and he chose to set himself and Natasha free of the grief." Marionette came over to him speaking.

"Then why didn't you do it?" Aaron gestured to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Goldie.

"We found family again Aaron." Bonnie explained, "Foxy found his Brother and Grandmother again since both of his parents are deceased. Freddy met his family recently along with his younger sister. Chica found her parents online though their business. Goldie's parents are dead but he found his half sibling. I of course, Have found my mother and father, Lillian and Jason Bernie. They're even more kind than what I previously remember."

"But Ennard... Natasha... wasn't she William's daughter? Why didn't that set her free?" Aaron asked looking at the Ennard plushie in his hand.

"As luck would have it. Since William is also deceased. It didn't have an effect on Ennard. I'm sorry. You must miss him." Marionette explained as Aaron took a drink from his mug, "But I think I can fix that."

"Excuse me?"

"Would you believe that My magic can restore life to machines?" Marionette asked jumping inside his box, he threw a bunch of stuff around before throwing out an animatronic suit.

It looked like Ennard. But different.

He had been sewn up on his face and hand and feet. His clothes were brand new and his hair was cut shorter. But his eyes were black, indicating he was deactivated.

"It took a long time. But it's just in time for Christmas." Marionette smiled at him, "I had to put him back together piece by fragile piece. Since's he's more advanced then us it was a lot harder then fixing our own. But I couldn't find the last part I needed. His missing hand."

"Here. Baby sent it to me." Aaron pulled it out of his pocket and gave it over to the Marionette.

"Amazing. This truly will help. We can bring Ennard back without disrupting Natasha's rest." He walked up and began to stitch the hand back on, then he placed a coat of skin over it and stitched that together. He stood back, he looked completely brand new.

"So you always felt Natasha here?" Mike asked him.

"Yes Michael. I always felt a trapped presences near by. But since the kids were free I couldn't figure out what it was. Until I felt Ennard being a source. He was a light that attracted millions of unwanted pests. The main one being Natasha."

"William killed people. How did he have a daughter?" Freddy questioned feeling strange about the new facts they were learning about their killer.

"She died a decade before you all did." Marionette explained.

"I feel sorry for him now." Aaron nodded, "He wanted to escape into the outside world. But he wasn't running from Baby and William. He was trying to run from himself. He was trying to get rid of those horrible spirits inside him."

"I know the feeling of having voices in my head." Marionette nodded, "It's unpleasant. Very much so unpleasant."

"He had unwanted things. He wanted to get rid of them. Nothing else worked. I see his reasoning for wanting to die." Felix spoke.

"Hopefully It'll work." Marionette spoke as he rubbed his hand over Ennard then fused the last wire in his neck and closed up the panels. Waiting.

He stood back as Ennard's neck moved from his shoulder and he sat up straight. His eyes turned into a bright blue colour. He looked around at everyone in the room, when he saw Aaron, he smiled at him and rose his hand up slowly to wave at him. This was the Ennard he remembered from his childhood.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Ennard, making him speechless until he went along with it.

"Merry Christmas Ennard."

"Merry Christmas to you too. My best friend Aaron." His friendly and soft voice spoke like an angel.

And this was the first time since Rick vanished. That Aaron truly felt happy. His childhood best friend was back, he knew Baby and her gang were alive somewhere, he had new friends. The underground was a dream.

Above ground, was a happier day. A white and perfect Christmas truly a way to describe this moment in time.

* * *

 **So Merry Christmas and A Happy new year to all!**

 **You wanna know my next plans, Here they are!**

 **-Tomorrow I will be spending quality time with my family, having an Christmas Lunch. The next Day I will be with my Grandparents helping them out with chores and having a lunch of left overs from Christmas lunch we had and our grandparents and some of my relatives had.**

 **-I will be wanting to update the FNAF series before 2017 comes.**

 **-I know some people will be disappointed to hear that some of my other stories will not be updated. However I will make up for this by creating some new stories I've been spending a lot of time on. Such as Circus of the Dead, my new Sister Location story.**

 **-I do want all my stories to be updated between now and when I return to school in January.**

 **-I do want to edit this when I have spare time. See if I can extend it (especially on the shorter chapters) and fix any possible mistakes I might have made by rush writing at times. If I ever decide to do this type of thing again I'll start it earlier (Like in late November) and I'll be planning and writing first drafts of all the chapters in early November and late October. To be honest I was going in half blind with this thing and I did get writers block for the ending until the FNAF Sister Location update for the custom night came out.**

 **Also on a side note. An alternate ending will be coming soon. There is also a possibility of a second one. Depends on my ideas and how Far I can extend on them. However it won't be out until at lease between 27th and the 30th. Maybe even later because of the fact My iPad has been playing up and My writing app Pages crashes frequently and I lose my writing. I have found a way to avoid this by writing small paragraphs on notes then copying and pasting it into Pages so I can look over for any editing or spelling mistakes. However I would like to start using Pages again full time, a new IOS update has recently came out and I hope that the new update will fix some problems I've been having. Otherwises I'll have to wait for new pages app update.**


	18. Alternate Ending:Ennard wins

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Once the bolt finished corrupting Aaron's fragile human body, the heart motioner showed an erratic heart beat from fear and his heart speeding in response to the electric shock. Then it flatlined.

That awful sound of the loud and long beep indicated to everyone that he was dead. And if that didn't tell them, the fact his skin was white and his eyes were wide and lifeless and his hands hung over gave the clear message. The fight was over. Everything ended here.

"Time of death: 4:36AM, Christmas Morning." Ennard read the time on the clock on the wall. He smiled evilly while the beep kept going.

Baby's eyes widen as tears formed in her eyes, BonBon covered her mouth with tears steaming down her face, Funtime Freddy couldn't find the words to make himself feel any better, Funtime Foxy's breathing was slow and hard, Ballora slumped down in her cage and put her head in her lap crying. The Minireenas came to her side and tried to make her feel better, despite they had died inside a little also. Bibybab looked so frighten for the first time in ages.

"Don't tell me you've grown to like this horrible person? He's a human! They're craving savages that will take advantage of you at any point!" Ennard snarled at them, "which is why. I doubled crossed the human race. I took advantage of them."

"W-why?" Baby asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because. I need to leave. Aaron would have wanted that way. His childhood idol. Walking in his skin."

"N-no!" Ballora screamed.

"After when William's daughter died I thought he never return. But look he did!" He pointed at his dead corpse on the table.

"Don't touch him!" Baby Howled

"You can't stop me." Ennard smirked, "Now to cut him open and take EVERYTHING out." His eye grew dark along with his smile.

Baby pounded her cage as tears came down her face. She then felt her stomach open up and her claw extend out and grasp the bars of the cage. She then looked it, not in horror like she previously had. But in surprised. The claw pulled back on the bars, bending them out of shape, then pulling them from their roots with a bang.

Just before she could celebrate and grab the key. Ennard's claw shot out and grabbed her hand.

"SOMEONE NEEDS TO LEARN THEIR LESSON." He said with a smile. He unlocked the cage and grabbed Baby's wrist to the point of breaking it, she dragged her away as she cried and screamed as Ennard was dangerously close to shattering her wrist.

Ballora looked around and listened for noise. She was startled when she heard a sickening scream and smashing sounds. Ennard returned back in the room with blood stains on his body. He cracked his knuckles and asked with a smile.

"Whose next?" He smirked.

He then dragged Ballora away, before she could leap away from him. His hand wrapped around her waist and dragged her to the room she feared. Funtime Freddy also put up a fight, trying to free BonBon, luckily, Ennard had shoved them both into the room they needed to be in. Funtime Foxy struggled against him as she cried out for help. Bibybab refused to move from his spot, until Ennard jabbed his tentacles inside him and made his blood splatters pour out, then he had the upper hand. The Minireenas listened to his orders, scared for their own lives.

"You're useless to me now." Ennard told Yenndo, Electrobab and Bonette, "If you don't move with them. I'll stab you to shreds. I've done it before." He threaten.

Ennard stopped the arm of the scooper once he was sure no one had survived. Everyone was in the room dead. Baby was aimmed at the most. She cried and screamed as the scooper arm hit her in her torso, damaging her skin and busting open her stomach. Ballora's legs were knocked off by the steer force and she screamed until Ennard knocked her in the head and made her deactivate due to her program being so corrupt beyond any repair. Funtime Freddy protected BonBon whilst crying and shivering. His body was slammed into BonBon's, leaving her unable to move. She was so helpless. It's what he wanted. Bibybab refused to stay down, walking around the small room injured until he collapsed next to Baby. All the Minireenas fell easily. Yenndo was pinned agaisnt the wall, his eyes out of their sockets. Bonette was lying on her side, her chest crushed. Electrobab had his head torn of his shoulders.

No one would stop him now.

One last thing left to do before sunrise.

Ennard came back to Aaron's body and dragged him away, locking himself in with Aaron in the toilets. Already covered in blood. He laid Aaron down on the floor and closed the door.

"It's finally happened." Ennard said smirking evilly as he came out the toilet, inside Aaron's skin. Which he found quiet conformable to him. He looked in the mirror. Fixing his new fake eye in place so no one asked questions. He looked just like Aaron. Minus the odd blue eye colour and the blood stains on him, and him still being shirtless along with the fact he had a big slit along his throat down to his stomach.

Luckily years of practiced needlework on his bed came in handy. He sat down in Aaron's skin and slowly hit the needle into the two parts of skin and snitched then together.

"Stupid boy... stupid fucking Baby. Should have obeyed me the first time." He placed Aaron's shirt back on and rode the elevator back up to the surface which he was excited to see for the first time in years.

"It's beautiful..." he said looking outside into the rising sun. It reflected all the splashes of gold, pink and purple. His sharp teeth formed into a smile and his blue eyes flickered a glow. "After 32 fucking years of fighting! I'm Free!"

"... and I've never felt more alive in my entire life." He said walking down the street admiring the light reflecting on him. A smirk graced his face as he walked far from Circus Baby and her gang. No longer trapped inside a stinking closet. Freedom was now in his fingertips as he walked towards the city.

"Merry Christmas To me... Fucking losers..."


End file.
